Love Conquers All
by Yellie-WhoCares
Summary: After surviving an abusive boyfriend, figuring out the man you love is a vampire. Tirsh has had one hell of a ride, but that was just the beginning. JeffxTrish. You have to read the first book to understand this one. RxR First Book: Different World.
1. Memories in the Making

_Author's Note: Okay, so here's the new fic! :D with Jeff and Trish. You have to read the first book to get this book! Got it? Got it. Good. Oh, and this fic is also this is going to normally played in a Trish P.O.V (Which is something new to me so bare with me) :) Enjoy!_

Trish P.O.V

Me and Jeff were moving stuff into our new house. That wasn't exactly finished. Still needed improvments, but in Jeff's mind. They had to build a new beginning from ground up. So he decided to get an old beat down house that they could improve, design, remake. It has been 6 months since that whole Jay situation. Ruby was now 6 and a half months, and Jay was gone. For good, and me and Jeff have been great, not did one day go by that we didn't spend time with each other.

I opened the back of the truck Jeff decided to drive to carry more stuff. I grabbed a box, I thought looked light. It wasn't. The second I grabbed it, I fell to the ground with an 'oof'

I heard a chuckle, "Need some help?" I looked up at Jeff who was leaning against the truck, with his arms crossed and legs crossed, with a smirk on his face.

I giggled, "Kinda." I said trying to lift the box again, but failed miserably. I heard Jeff walk towards me, he lifted the box like it was nothing.

"Wimp." Jeff said with a smirk. I fake gasped and hit his arm.

"I am not a wimp, and just for saying that. No more kisses."

Jeff made a face, and put the box down, "Wanna bet?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Well I don't really wanna-" I was cut off by him pinning me to the truck, with that same smirk on his face, "You know, if you weren't a vampire. I could so own you."

Jeff chuckled, "Really? Well if I wasn't a vampire. I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Which reminds me, how old are you exactly?" I was trying to change the subject.

"Not important. Are you trying to change the subject, Ms. Stratus?" He got a smirk on his face again.

I made a face, "Me? No. What were we even talking about before?"

"Hmm. You clearly saying that I wasn't getting any kisses."

"What?" My voice squeaked slightly, "You. You are hearing things." I rolled my eyes slightly.

He smirked again, then chuckled, "Your voice squeaked. Which means you're lying."

"Nu-uh"

"That's childish." Jeff said with a scolding look, "But, if I can get kisses." Jeff leaned in closer to me.

I squealed a little, and turned my head, trying to avoid it. Jeff instead kissed my cheek, which led to him kissing my ear and nibbling on it. I squealed again and giggled. I felt Jeff smirk against my ear. I giggled again, he moved down to my neck and kissed my neck, making me giggle again. "Jeff-" I said between giggles, "Don't you think we should start moving stuff in?"

"Mmmm-" Jeff said as he kissed up to my cheek, he stopped and allowed me to look at him, "No." He said, with a smirk.

I pouted, "Please?"

Jeff cupped my face, and outlined my lips with his fingers, "I love your pout." He murmured. I smiled slightly, he pulled my face closer to him and pecked me on the lips. I felf Jeff smirked on my lips, and he pulled away, "I win." He said with a smile.

I fake gasped, "No you did not!"

He laughed, "Yes. I did."

"Prove it. Ha! You have no proof."

"I can prove it. Right now." He leaned forward. I giggled and ducked under his arms, I escaped!

"Ha!" I turned around to gloat, but Jeff was gone, "Wait... where'd you go?" I pouted and turned around running into Jeff's chest. I squealed, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, smashing my arms into his chest and abdomen.

He smirked, "Can't get away that easily."

"Yes I can."

"You can't get away now."

I made a face, "Um-" I looked around, "If you let me think of a strategy I can."

"Really?" He smirked again, tightening his grip on me, "And how?"

"Um... I don't know..."

Jeff smirked, I was about to come up with a witty remark, but Jeff silenced me with his lips. I giggled under his lips. Jeff pulled back again, "I win. Again." Jeff said with a sly smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Let's get the stuff in." I tried to move but Jeff kept a hold, "Um, Jeff you're going to have to let me go."

Jeff made a face, and put a finger on his chin like he was thinking, "Hmmm..." Jeff looked at Trish with a smile, "Nope. I don't have to. I like it like this."

I rolled my eyes, "Please." I said with a little pout.

Jeff rolled his eyes and let me go, "Fine."

"Ya!" I said and turned around, but Jeff smacked my ass. I turned around fast with a wide smile and blush rising on my cheeks, "Jeff!" I squealed. It seemed that when I was with Jeff, I squealed a lot, I think that was my way of flirting. Not to sure.

"What?" He smirked, "I didn't do anything."

"You smacked my ass."

"Hmmm. I don't recall."

I rolled my eyes, "Lies!" I screamed at the man in front of me.

"Prove it." He said taking a step closer to me, "You have no proof."

"The hand print on my ass." I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmmm. Mind showing me?" He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I do mind." I turned around, and shook my ass at him, "Mine." I said and skipped away.

"Hmmm. I don't believe so." I turned around to face him, but his strong arms wrapped around me, I slightly smiled to myself, "You're mine."

"I'm not a thing you can own." I whispered slightly, in a jokingly way.

"No. You're not, but you are mine."

"You have no proof."

"Hmm. That baby. At our house. Being babysat by her uncle. Would disagree." I turned around in his arms, and looked at the smirking man who held me in his arms.

I smiled at him, "I'm yours." I cupped his face, "And you're mine. Don't forget that." I kissed him. I moved my arms to around his neck, and I felt his hands go to my neck cupping my neck. I smiled under his lips. I was so in love with this man. Being with him, just felt right.

...

We moved in some stuff, got new color to the walls. Jeff wanted green on the walls, so we got green. He was defiantly a unique man.

"Hey babe." I turned around to see Jeff poking his head through the door of what was going to be our new room. I smiled at him indicating for him to go on, "I got to get some stuff at our... other house." He came out of the room and kissed me, "Be right back." He said and took off. He took the truck, which I didn't understand, he was a vampire. Couldn't he just, you know? Run.

I started to un pack a few more things, I couldn't do much, sure I was pretty strong, but no body builder strong. Jeff normally did the heavy lifting which didn't even effect him. Bastard. I chuckled to myself, and put my hair up in a messy bun, and put a bandanna on. I was wearing, a white tank top, grey sweats, and black flip flops. I didn't look great, but Jeff insisted that I looked beautiful. I blushed just thinking about his compliments, I couldn't imagine life without him. Horrible. Would be the word. I walked by what was going to be me and Jeff's new room. I looked at the closed door. Jeff wouldn't let me in there, apparently the room was going to be a surprise. That and Ruby's room. My curiosity was going haywire, but I didn't dare go in there, Jeff would probably know, and he would be furious. Although now that I think about it, I could give him my pout and he would melt. No. He would probably still be mad.

I giggled and walked past the room, and into the new kitchen, the one thing that wasn't Jeff-ified. It was basically all squares I don't know how it turned out that way, but it did. It was defiantly different from the rest of the house, which would make Jeff love it. I laughed.

The door bell went off.

I rose an eyebrow, who would come here? It was in the middle of no where, and as far as the state knew. No one lived here, and it was under construction, but technically me and Jeff owned it. My name was on the deed though, with Jeff being a vampire, other vampires could come in under there own free will, but with me owning it, they couldn't.

I opened a door and came face to face with a smiling man. Not Jeff. Nope. This man couldn't have been any older than, what 35? I looked at him, his smile seemed phony and forced, until he saw me and he seemed to get an actual smile. He had dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was about 6 feet tall. I smiled, "Um-Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was looking for someone. His name is..." He paused like he was trying to remember his name, while he was doing this I took in account of his english accent, but it did sound kind of old. It sounded close enough to English. "Jeff. Jeff...Hardy." He smiled once more.

I rose an eyebrow. The only real friends I knew of Jeff's were Matt, Amy, and Shannon. Shannon was human. Although Jeff did say he had other friends. That didn't live in this state. Maybe Matt pointed him in this direction before Jeff came.

"Oh. You must be one of his friends. Sorry he's not here right now, he um-went to our other house."

"Our?" He seemed with a slight smirk.

"Ya. I'm his girlfriend." I stepped out of my house, Jeff said whenever meeting someone you didn't know never invite them in, or walk outside, but this man seemed nice enough, "I'm Trish. Trish Stratus. I can tell him you stopped by, whats your name?"

He nodded at my name, but something sad appeared in his eyes, "I'm Robert, but theres no need to tell him I stopped by. I'm sure I'll run into him."

I nodded, "Okay. That's cool. Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Trish." He smiled once more and walked away.

I walked back into the house, I was going to have to ask Jeff about this, but later.

...

I heard the door open to the house, I smiled, I ran into the living room, and engulfed Jeff into a hug. Jeff pulled back and kissed me. He cupped my face, "Hello Darlin'" He smiled at me.

I giggled. I loved when he called me that, "Hey babe." I smiled at him. He had his arms around my waist, and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

Jeff pecked me on the lips, "Lets say-" He kissed me again, "We head back home, and call it a night."

I smiled, "Okay."

...

We were driving in the truck, are hands intertwined in the middle. My feet were up on the dashboard. Jeff looked at the radio and turned it up. Long Hot Summer started to play. I smiled, as Jeff started to hum slightly. I turned the radio up and started to sing out loud. Jeff looked at me and smiled and he started to sing to.

"I can't sleep," Jeff said nudging me slightly, "Ain't no sleep a'coming,I'm just lying here thinking 'bout you" I looked at him and he winked at me, "I'm in deep. Falling deep into the picture in my mind of everything we're gonna do." He winked at me again, "Over at the lake and down by the river, you can feel it start to rise, anna jump in my car, go wherever you are . 'Cause I need you by my side." He smiled at me, "It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together. With your feet up on the dashboard now-" He lightly smacked my leg, and held my hand again, "Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound, and when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out-" He held up my hand, and kissed it, "When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down." He winked at me, "I wanna see your brown skin shimmer in the sun for the first time, I try to be the one who knows just what to do to you to get me that smile."

"And you do." I screamed as he continued to sing.

He smiled, "One chance of meeting, you were walking by me on the street and I said hi, and that was the beginning of my heart spinnin' like these wheels in my head tonight. It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together, with your feet up on the dashboard now. Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound, and when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out." He kissed my hand again making me blush, "When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down" He looked at me and smiled, "The only place that I wanna be is where you are. 'Cause anymore than a heartbeat away is just too far." Jeff's voice went into a whisper as the song calmed down, "It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together. All I really want is more than this moment right now, and when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out," He kissed my hand again, "And when you hold my hand and I look into your eyes, I swear it looks like you're waiting for the sun to go down, the sun to go down." He looked at me, "I swear it's like you're waiting for the sun to go down." I winked at him, "Waiting on the sun to go down. Hey, yeah. Oh, I'm loving thinking 'bout you," I looked at him, and he winked at me, "I cant sleep, I'm just lying here thinkin' 'bout you." The song ended, and I looked at Jeff. I smiled at him, which he smiled back to.

...

I was sitting on the couch with Jeff watching TV. Jeff had his arm around me and I had my arms wrapped around his waist, I looked up at Jeff who still had his eyes on the TV. I smiled at him, he looked down at me and smiled back. I snuggled onto his chest, while still watching TV. Jeff was channel surfing. He stopped at one channel, it was Twilight. We both looked at each other.

"Naaahhh." We both said at the same time and went back to our old positions. As Jeff continued to channel surf. He stopped on the CW network, which was ironically playing Vampire Diaries. I laughed a little.

I looked up at him, "You like this show?"

Jeff shrugged, "It's defiantly better than Twilight, and captures us vampires more, but in reality we have more perks. Like the fact we can procreate, even if it means we have to feed the human our blood before having sex, we still can procreate. We have this thing called claiming-" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Don't ask. Don't worry. We are fast than them. Stronger, but other than that. We are basically the same, with the daylight rings. The compelling. The vervain, and then on. But the star actress is terrible at acting. I mean who hired her? She can't act worth of shit, and she sounds like she smokes 5 packs of cigarettes per hour." He made a face, "If it wasn't for her, and the sappy shit on it. It'd be an okay show. Somewhat of irony but okay none the less." Jeff looked at the TV again, "See? Right there." I looked at the TV, to one of the main stars. Stefan? Was his name I believe his face morphed into what Jeff's had morphed into a long time ago, "They captured that perfectly. I don't understand how, but they did." A girl in the show screamed, and said something, I could tell it was the girl that Jeff hated by the way he huffed, "How did she get that job? She must have slept with someone high up."

I laughed, she was pretty bad, "She was in Degrassi... I think. But I also think she was killed, or died. I don't know, I never watch that show."

I heard Jeff laugh, "They killed her off. I'm not surprised. I bet when she never showed up again, their ratings went sky rocketing."

I laughed, "Probably."

I felt Jeff remove his arm from around me, "Hey babe. I'm going to hunt." He said to me, I nodded slightly getting a pout because he moved. He smiled down at me and kissed me, then he got up and left. I sighed and leaned back into the couch. Then Ruby started to cry. I smiled, then walked upstairs and into Ruby's room. When she saw me she stopped crying, I loved how she just stopped when me or Jeff walked in, but when Matt or Amy did, she didn't stop until me and Jeff came in. I smiled at her, "Hey Rubes." I said to her, she smiled in response, "Daddy went out to get himself something to eat. He'll be back later though." I said to her like she understood me. I guess she did because she just laid back down and fell back asleep. I smiled at her. Then walked out.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: So? What did you think? Do you like the title? Or should I change it? If you think I should... can you give me a few ideas. Thanks! (:_

_With Love,_

_Yellie_


	2. He's Back Dun Dun Dun

_Author's Note: So, I just looked at my stats and hits for my stories, and it seems like Different World is the most popular one of my stories, then it's WWE/TNA HighSchool Love Story: What Hurts The Most. Then, I'm Back. Then this one! Then Crazier (My first one-shot) and last is 19 and Crazy (Not surprised there, that story was going no where. Lol) But, I'm really glad on the outcome of Different World which is so awesome! I didn't think people would like it that much, but you guys did! Thank you so much guys! :D Oh and P.S Review please! It makes the fun of writing even more fun! :D_

Jeff P.O.V

I walked around the woods. I just ate, and was pretty full in fact. I looked at the ground, I already missed Trish. She was so beautiful. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little black box. I kept leaving to figure out how to ask her, her reaction? I kept thinking of the worst, but I knew she wouldn't reject it. I slipped the box back into my pocket. She knew everything about me, my past, my evil past, about Chad, about how I kind of was the biggest ass, everything. I could trust her with that information that I couldn't trust Maria with.

"Hello Jefro." My eyes instantly got wide. I looked up at a tree, I knew the voice. All to familiar. I knew it came from behind me, but what I also knew was who it was.

I turned around, and faced a man I thought I would never see again, "_Chad_." I spat out, with bitterness. He smirked in response. I was fucked, "What in the hell do you want?"

He faked a look of hurt, "Jeffrey I'm hurt. I thought that after 3 years you would be excited to see me."

I felt a snarl form on my face, "_Excited_? You ruined my life. You pushed me away from my family, my blood. You used me to do your dirty work, which normally involved me getting hurt. And to top it all off, you killed Maria."

"Oh please. She was a distraction for you and you know it."

"No. She showed me that you were using me."

"And when I killed her, you showed me the real anger and rage you have under your skin. By killing someone very important to me." He said with a hint of bitterness.

"Sasha. Ya. I remember. I also remember how she tasted. Like a _slut_."

Chad looked like he was about to kill me, but restrained himself. Hmm. That was unusual, "Sasha, before she met me. Wasn't exactly the purest of women, but she was kind."

"Unlike you."

"Jeffrey. I'm here to make peace. Don't make me regret it."

"_Peace_?" My voice got louder, with anger and disbelief, "You took everything away from me!"

"As did you. Forgive and forget. Right?"

"Wrong. You turned me, exiled me from my brother, and again used me to do your dirty work! Almost getting me killed!"

"Again. All your choice."

I froze knowing he was right, "Sometimes. Sometimes you would force me."

"You could have left."

"You would have hunted me down."

"Correct. But you could have kept running."

"I was about to leave. Then you killed Maria."

"And you still left."

"Listen. I don't care about your 'peace offering'. I have a life now. That I intend to keep. Forever. So if you don't mind." I was started to walk away.

"Yes. You have a lovely girlfriend." He said making me to turn around, and see him smirking, "_Trish_ am I correct?"

I growled, "You leave her alone. She is innocent in all of this."

"No in fact she's not."

"What are you talking ab-" I was about to continue until I heard Trish actually screaming for me. Have I been gone that long?

"Jeff!" She ran up to me, then she looked relieved, "Jeff. Where have you-" I kissed her.

"Trish." I cupped her face, "Go home."

She rose an eyebrow, then turned her head, catching a glance at Chad. Her brow furrowed, she was confused. She looked adorable when she was confused. She pointed to Chad, "Robert?"

I looked at Chad with a rose eyebrow, "You used the name, Robert? Really? Robert?"

"Well Jeff if you were smart you would know that Chad is an abbreviation of Robert." He looked at Trish, and smiled, "Hello Trish."

I looked at Trish, who still looked confused, "You guys have met?"

"Um-" She looked at me, "Ya. I-I-he stopped by at our new house. Wait-" She looked at Chad, then back at me, "You don't mean the _Chad_?" She tried to say it in a whisper, but of course Chad would hear her.

"Yes. He means the Chad." Chad answered for me.

Trish's eyes got wide, "B-But." She looked at Chad then back at me, "I-I'm so sorry Jeff. I-I didn't know. I-"

I put my finger on her lips, "I don't blame you. He hunted me down."

"Oh, and Jeff." I looked at Chad who got a smirk on his face, "That peace making. I think I'm going to have to bring it into my own hands." Before I could get a response. Chad ran up to me and Trish, he pushed Trish to the side, making her fall. Then grabbed me pushing me onto a tree.

He kept trying to make me look at him, which I knew why he wanted to compel me. I moved my head toward Trish, "Run!" I screamed toward her, "Please. Just go! I-Trish." She looked at me, "I love you."

Chad got me to look at him, "Forget everything that has happened these past 3 and a half years. Forget Maria. Forget me ever killing her. Forget Trish. Remember that you are my friend. Well, in your eyes. In my eyes you're nothing. But you don't know that. Oh and turn off your humanity." ...

...

Trish's P.O.V

I looked at Jeff, he looked like he was in a daze, he had this emotionless look on his face, I looked at Chad who looked pleased with himself, "What did you do?" I asked in disbelief, and it showed in my voice.

Chad looked at me and smirked, "I made Jeff back into his original self. Back into the man that he was when he first started out. The murder he is." Chad looked at Jeff with an evil smirk plastered on his face, "Jeff?"

I saw Jeff blink, then look at Chad with the same emotionless stare, and tilted his head waiting for Chad to ask the question.

Chad smirked, "What do you think..." Chad gestured toward me, "of miss Trish?"

I flinched when I heard Chad say my name, I saw Jeff look directly into my eyes, I saw nothing in his beautiful green eyes, Jeff was completely emotionless, I was taking deep breaths, Jeff tilted his head to the side, and smirked at me, "She...smells _delicious_." He looked me up and down, but his eyes landed on my neck.

I saw Jeff move towards me, I was about to turn around to walk away, but I felt Jeff grab my arm, turn me around so I was facing him, and slammed me up against a tree. I gasped when my back hit the tree hard, it hurt like hell. Jeff smirked at my pain, this wasn't my Jeff. He smirked and leaned in and started to kiss my jawline, I whimpered, as he kissed further down and closer to my neck. He kissed my neck, and kissed the spot where my pulse was, I felt him start to nip at my neck, I felt his fangs drag across my neck.

"Jeff." I heard Chad call for Jeff.

I heard Jeff sigh, and felt him turn his head, "What?"

"You're not killing her. Nor feeding off of her. She's not a gift, eventually, she will be needed." Chad said

Jeff got off of me and walked over to Chad, "For what?"

"You'll find out. In the mean time," Chad said and put and arm around Jeff's shoulder, like they were buddies, "I need to tell you somethings you forgot."

Jeff nodded, then looked at me and smirked, "Will, I be seeing her anytime soon?"

Chad nodded, "You will be seeing a lot of her."

Jeff smirked at me, then looked me up and down, like he was going to enjoy that, what the hell? "Good."

I don't know what happened to me, but all of the sudden every inch of fear in me, turned to anger and hatred towards Chad. I looked around, and found what was a pretty big stick. I picked it up, looked at Chad, and I threw it straight at his face, Chad ducked, and looked at me in shock, but I did get an amused look from Jeff, "You lifeless, sick bastard!" I screamed at him.

Chad turned his head and looked at Jeff, "Jeff." I thought he was going to be pissed, but Chad seemed really calm.

Jeff looked at Chad, "What?"

"Do you mind doing me a favor?"

Jeff shrugged, "That depends."

"Can you please make sure Trish here, doesn't try to run out of town?"

I scoffed, when Chad said that, really? And who's going to stop me? I saw Jeff turn his head when I scoffed and smirk at me, with some amusement on his face, "Why not."

I waved my hands in the air dramatically and sarcastically, I have know idea where this bravery came from, "Oooohhhh, I'm scared." I said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I closed my eyes for like a second and when I opened them, Jeff wasnt at Chad's side, but Chad looked amused. I felt someone grab my arm from behind, pull me into them, they wrapped one arm around my waist, and their hand was placed on my stomach pulling my closer to them, the other arm wrapped tightly around my neck cutting my air supply off.

"You should be." He whispered in my ear, yeah, that was Jeff.

It was extremely hard to breath, in fact I couldn't breath. I tried to get out of this vice grip hold he had on me, but I couldn't and that just resulted him in making his grip tighter. I opened my mouth, trying to gasp for air, but nothing came out. My lungs started to ache, telling me to breath. I felt myself get weaker, my eyes slowly rolled back, I let my head fall back and land on Jeff's shoulder, my eyes closed.

I felt Jeff turn his head so he was looking at me.

"Jeff." I heard Chad scream, it sounded more like a far away scream. "Let her go. She can't breath. Remember she is human, they need air."

I felt Jeff's grip on me tighten, like he didn't want to let me go. But he finally let me go, as soon as he did I fell to the ground on my knees, holding my neck, finally getting air into my lungs. I tried to stand up, but my legs were still weak, so as soon as I stood I fell forward. I didn't fall to the ground, because I felt Jeff wrap his arms around my waist holding me up in place, so Jeff was the only reason on how I was standing. My legs, and arms felt like noodles, and I felt extremely weak. I let my head fall forward, I heard muffled screams of my name coming from Chad but I didn't respond, I couldn't respond was more like that. Because now Chad was yelling at Jeff.

"Calm down!" I heard Jeff scream from behind me, it still sounded muffled since I lost that much air, "She just lost a lot of oxygen, she's weaker."

That's the last thing I heard before I fainted.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: So? Good? You guys get to see bad boy Jeff right now, and pretty much through out the story! :D I dont really know what's so hot about bad boys, but bad boys are extremely sexy. :). Haha anyway, so people aren't confused on what Chad looks like, type in Klaus on Vampire Diaries and thats him, Chad basically is like the Klaus of Different World/Love Conquers All. His accent is the same, he in general just looks the same except for the eyes Chad's are a dark brown. _

_I have a few questions on the book._

_What do you think of bad boy Jeff? (:_

_ What do you think about Chad so far?_

_Do you like the sequel?_

_With Love,_

_Yellie_


	3. The Horrible Realization

Trish P.O.V

I woke up, in my bed, I looked around maybe it was all a dream. I heard my doorbell go off. I walked downstairs I had the worst headache. I sighed and opened the door, to see Amy and Matt standing there. I smiled at them and let them come in.

"Hey Trish!" Amy screamed and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey Ames...can you um, keep it down I don't want to wake Ruby, that and I have a spliting headache." I said as we pulled away from the hug.

"Sorry." Amy said as she went and sat on the couch.

I looked forward and at Matt, I smiled at him, "Hey Matt."

Matt smiled widely, and hugged me, "Hey Trish." When we pulled away Matt looked around, "Where's Jeff?"

Memories from last night, or that dream I had, flashed through my head, "I don't know..." I told Matt, trying to give him my most honest answer. I turned around and looked at Amy, she had concern written all over her face, "What?"

"That's your voice when you think you don't really know if that's the right answer." It sounded like she was critizing me, or scolding me, "What happened?"

I sighed, I had to tell them, that dream...or what happened last night. I sat down by Amy, "Okay...I don't know if this was a dream or not, but um Chad came back...and compelled Jeff into forgetting everything that's happened since he came back, forget that Chad killed Jeff's old girlfriend, that him and Jeff were still friends, and...he compelled him into turning his humanity off."

"What?" I heard Matt scream.

"Matt...calm down, she said that she didnt know if it was a dream or not..." Amy said in my defense.

"Okay." Matt said and looked at me, "What did Chad look like."

"Um. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, he was about 6 foot tall, and he had this old accent, like a bulgarian, or english accent."

Matt looked shocked, "If it was a dream, Amy, then how come she knows exactly what Chad looks like, without even meeting him?"

Amy looked at me, "That does sound weird."

"Do you have any idea on where they could be?" Matt asked me, crouching down in front of me.

"Um...have you tried the new house?"

"Why would they be there?"

"Because...I think I actually met Chad, I'm not to sure, I was at my house, the new one, and someone came over asking for Jeff. He did look like the guy in my maybe dream. That's why I thought it was a dream, because I met him before."

Matt nodded, "That would make sense, but the man you described sounds exactly like Chad." Matt looked concerned, then looked at Amy, "Ames...can you...stay here with Trish. I'm going to go look for Jeff."

Amy nodded, "Of course."

Matt got up, "I'll be right back." Matt said then left.

As soon as Matt left I heard Ruby cry. I sighed and got up, I heard Amy follow close behind me. I walked into Ruby's room, and saw Ruby clutching the bars on the crib, on her knees. She gave me a look, where she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. I giggled at her and Jeff's resemblance when they are confused. I walked up to her, and picked her up, she probably wanted Jeff. She loves to trace his arm tattoo, when she does it she seems so concentrated. For a baby she's extremely smart, it's probably because she's half vampire, and learns rapidly.

Once I picked her up, she stopped crying, I smiled at her, she was so cute, "Hi Ruby. How are you?"

She looked at me and smiled, she had Jeff's smile, his eyes, his nose, even his naturally blonde hair. She had my facial structured and lips, that was about it. I looked at Amy, "Isn't it crazy how much she looks like Jeff?" I asked Amy.

Amy just shrugged, "I wouldn't say they look exactly alike, she does look a lot like you, Trish, you just don't see it."

I made a face, she didn't look much like me, more like Jeff, but I just shrugged. When I looked at her, she was asleep. I smiled at her cute face when she was sleeping, and put her gently into her crib.

When I turned around, I saw Amy looking at my neck, with concern written all over her face, "What happened to your neck?"

My hands went to my neck, "What's wrong with my neck?"

Amy came up to me, and removed my hands from my neck, "It looks like someone choked you."

My eyes widened, I ran into my bathroom, and looked at my neck. It was somewhat red, and one part was slightly bruised, like someone...choked me. Just like, how Jeff did. I heard Amy come in and look at me with concern.

"Trish...what's wrong?"

Everything I had inside me, broke down, I knew last night wasn't a dream. That Jeff, really had did that to me, that Chad really did get Jeff to turn against everyone he loved. I looked at Amy, I felt the tears start to overflow my eyes, "Amy." I choked out, it sounded more like a sob, "It was real."

"What?" Amy said coming towards me, and placing her hands on my shoulders, "What was real?"

"My dream. It wasn't a dream, it was real, Jeff..." I couldn't hold it anymore, I broke down crying. I felt Amy wrap her arms around me and hug me, tightly, rubbing my back for comfort.

"It's going to be okay, Trish. Matt will fix everything. Okay?"

I moved from her embrace looking her in the eyes, "But what if he doesn't Amy? What if he can't?" I started to sob uncontrollably.

Amy pulled me into another hug, "Trish, he will, and he can. Don't worry."

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: Sorry it was soooo short! I had to make this story a little more I don't know longer than the last one. So, this is chapter 3? I will try to update every week or so, sometimes sooner depending on the reviews that this brings in. Lol. But totally off subject, no bad Jeff in this one :(. But there is in the next one. I believe the next one is short to... I'll try to make it longer. Just for you guys. Oh, and I'm going to try and update this story every Thursday, unless I get a lot of reviews then I'll update it earlier! But the 'schedule' date is Thursday at anytime so keep your eyes peeled, but I will never post it after 10/9 Got it? Got it._

_Thanks for reading RxR_

_With Love,_

_Yellie_


	4. She's Back

Trish P.O.V

Matt came over after awhile, confirming my worst fears. The Jeff I knew, was gone, replaced, buy a...a...monster. Matt said I had to drink vervain every morning, afternoon, and night. And that he was going to train me to protect myself from vampires. Mostly Jeff.

It was 6 in the morning, and Matt and Amy should be coming over in a little bit, I haven't seen Jeff...in a week, neither has Ruby. She was so confused every time I came in there, she expected to see her dad.

"Trish!" I heard a scream from Amy. Crap, got to change where I put my key...again. Damn it Amy. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs.

"Hey Ames." I walked up and hugged Amy, "Hey Matt." I walked up to Matt and hugged him, tightly. He was probably having a worse time, dealing with it all.

"Hey Trish." Matt said as he pulled away, "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head yes.

...one hour later...

Matt showed me how to use a vervain grenade, how to use a gun that uses wooden bullets, a vervain gun.

Now he was trying to teach me how to use tactics in fighting if I face a vampire head on.

"Okay." Matt said, as he turned my arm around and put it behind my back, "Now, how you get out of this. Is you kick whoever has you like this, where it counts the most." I giggled at this, he kept trying to put a smile on my face, "Okay try it."

"Matt...I'm not going to kick you there. I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay...How about you pretend to kick me, and I'll bend over pretending like it hurt, okay?"

"Alright..." I still wasnt to sure if this was the right thing to do. I moved myself, then tried to kick Matt, as lightly as I could, where it counts the most. Matt bent over, hopefully pretending to be hurt. I decided to let Matt know, that I was okay in fighting, so when he stood up straight, I kicked him hard on the chest. He actually fell down, on his back.

He looked up, with shock, and amazement on his face, he looked impressed, "Good job." He said.

I smiled and was about to reply, when I heard clapping coming from behind me. I turned around, and saw Jeff...leaning on the wall, with his legs crossed. He looked...more I don't know, powerful, stronger. Human blood. That pounded through my head, "I'm impressed." Jeff said after he was done clapping, he crossed his arms, and smirked at me.

I heard a growl come from behind me, I saw Matt appear next to me, put his arm around the front of me, and pushed me behind him, "You need to leave, Jeff." Matt said sternly.

Jeff looked amused, "And...who's going to stop me...You? Don't make me laugh. And if you haven't forgotten Matt, I have...been invited in." He looked behind Matt, and at me with a smirk on his face, "Isn't that right...Trish?"

"Leave, her out of this." Matt said pulling me further behind him, "She has no part in this."

"Actually...she has every part in this." He looked at me again, "Chad tells me...that me and you had a thing."

I scoffed, "Yeah. Me and Jeff did. You're not that Jeff." I felt someone, gently touch my shoulders, Amy.

"C'mon Trish. Lets leave." Amy whispered to me, pulling me away from Matt.

"Who are you, exactly?" Jeff asked Amy, looking at her, through squinted eyes.

"Leave her out of this to." I heard Matt say through clenched teeth.

Jeff looked at Matt, "Woah. Calm down, Matt. I just asked a question"

"I don't care."

I saw Jeff look down, and chuckle. He looked back up, and walked towards Matt, pushing him without any effort towards the wall, making Matt land with a thud, "Not so big and bad now. Are you Matt?" Jeff smirked at Matt.

Matt groaned, then chuckled, "Seriously, what would mom think of you?"

I heard Jeff growl loudly, then speed at Matt, lifting him to his feet, and slammed Matt hard against the wall, "Don't ever talk about her!" Jeff screamed in Matt's face, "Ever!" He screamed again, then started to hit Matt.

"Matt!" Amy screamed, when she saw Matt start to bleed, I let out a slight sob, this was not Jeff.

Jeff when he was done, dropped Matt letting him hit the ground, hard. Jeff popped his neck then turned around, looking directly at me. I froze in place, every muscle in my body tightened.

"Trish." Amy whispered in my ear, "Let's leave." Amy said again.

I shook my head no, "No. Go check on Matt." I whispered back at her.

My eye were still locked onto Jeff's, he looked amused, "Girls. I can hear you, there's no point in whispering." Jeff said then looked at Amy, "If you want to check on Matt-" Jeff moved slightly, revealing a beaten Matt, "Be my guest." He said and gestured for her to walk up to Matt.

I felt Amy's arm go around my shoulder for support, "Leave." She said sternly.

Jeff smirked, and rose his hands up in defense, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you girls." He looked at me, and I froze again, "Maybe. It depends on what Chad wants with you."

Amy's grip tightened on me, "You're not hurting her."

"Relax." Jeff said again, "I never said I was. I said simply maybe, it all depends. And I might not even hurt her then." He leaned against a wall, and crossed his arms, "I could just...take her."

My eyes widened, when he said that. Amy tightened her grip, "No." Amy said sternly "You're not." Amy was acting so motherly toward me. Motherly instincts kicking in I guess.

"And you." He pointed at Amy, "Are going stop. Me?" He looked extremely amused, "Thats funny. It really is."

I heard a groan. I looked down at Matt, he was waking up. I looked up at Jeff, he was looking down at Matt, Jeff smirked down at Matt, "It seems like my brother is waking up."

I looked at Matt, who groaned again, trying to use the wall to support him, Jeff moved his foot, making Matt fall to his face, then he chuckled, "You." I heard from Jeff. I looked up and he was pointing at me, I froze taking a deep breath, "Need to come, with me."

Amy's grip on me tightened, "No, she doesn't."

Jeff looked at Amy, "Again. You're not going to stop me." Jeff walked up to me. He looked at Amy, and pushed her away from me, making her fall to the ground.

"Amy." I said and went to go pick her up, but Jeff grabbed my upper arm, I gasped in pain, his grip was tight. I tried to get out of his grip, but his grip just tightened on me, he swung me around, grabbing my other arm tightly, making me face him. I closed my eyes tightly, and struggled to get out of his grip, I whimpered "Jeff. Please-" I tried to reason with him.

"You." Jeff said in a threatening way, cutting me off, "Can't stop me either." He said sternly, he tightened his grip on me and I gasped as tears formed into my eyes. His grip was really tight, and there was defiantly going to be bruises there later.

"No, she cant." I heard from behind me, "But I can." Just when they said that Jeff dropped to the ground, in pain, grabbing his temples.

I turned around, "Stacy." I said in relief. She smiled at me, then nodded toward Amy. I walked away from Jeff and to Amy who was getting up, "Are you okay?" I asked her.

Amy nodded her head, and she was clutching her stomach, "Yeah, I am." I lifted her up, and we walked over to Matt, who was slowly recovering.

I put my hand on his arm, "Matt." I said gently.

Matt groaned, "I'm fine." He said slowly.

"No you're not." Amy said pushing some of his hair out of his face.

I turned slightly, and saw Stacy still causing Jeff pain, "You're not going to hurt anyone, Hardy. We made a deal."

"What...are you talking...about?" Jeff said through clenched teeth.

"Stacy." I said getting up, she looked at me, "He doesn't remember, anything." She gave me a confused look, "Blame, the lifeless, bastard. Chad."

Stacy looked shocked, "He's here?"

"In this state? Yes. Here? No." I said, and she nodded. I saw Jeff sigh, when she stopped applying pain.

He slowly got up, "Leave." Stacy said warningly, "Now."

"Not-" He said as he stood up firmly, "Without her." He pointed towards me, and in a second he dropped to the ground again.

"No." Stacy said and walked up to him. She grabbed his hair and pulled it back, making Jeff look her in the eyes, "You are leaving empty handed. Or dead. Pick one." She said and dropped Jeff's head, making his head fall on the floor with a thud.

"Fine." Jeff said through clenched teeth, "Fine."

Stacy I could tell stopped applying pain. Jeff slowly got up, then looked at me.

"You better keep your witch around, with you, at all times. Because I will come back, sooner or later." He was mere inches away from me, I gulped, but kept my ground. A snarl formed on his face, he looked like he hated me with a burning passion. Well thats a look that I never in my wildest dreams would expect to come out of Jeff toward me. His eyes were darker and lifeless, and his face full of hatred. I put my hands on my hips and returned the same look, although, it was an act I don't think I would be able to hate Jeff even if I tried.

"But you're leaving now." I heard Stacy say, breaking me and Jeff's stare down. Jeff turned around, and walked up to Stacy.

"Your luck will run out, witch, and when it does. You'll be dead." Jeff snapped at her, then walked past her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jeff." Stacy said, then the door slammed shut.

I ran up to Stacy and hugged her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now tell me what happened." Stacy said as she pulled away.

"Chad is what happened." Matt said as he got up, leaning against the wall, and Amy for support, "He compelled Jeff."

Stacy sighed, "Chad. I should have known."

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yeah. A long time ago, I actually used to work for him. But I don't anymore, I have a necklace," She pointed to her necklace on her neck, "With a special stone, that protect me from evil. My mom gave it to me. Chad stole it, then I got it back and I left."

I nodded, "Okay." That made sense. That's how Stacy knew Jeff before, because Chad probably talked about him somewhat.

...

Matt for a couple of days has been showing me some moves, it always seemed so easy when I did it with Matt, but I knew that when it came to actually facing Jeff, or facing Chad. I knew that I would freeze from fear, or melt when I saw Jeff. I was human, I had weaknesses. I had feelings.

Every time I was with Matt and Amy. Stacy was always near, always on the look out. I loved that she could be here. I missed her, she left for a little bit because of her mom. Stacy always looked worried now she told me that her mom was probably going to have to go back to the hospital. So she would have to leave.

When me and Matt were done training we all decided that we should sit there and talk. Matt kept looking at me intently, like I was a book that he was trying to read, "You okay Trish?" Matt asked me with a saddened look on his face.

I looked up at him, realizing that I was staring into blank space, "Um ya. I am."

Matt nodded but didn't look convinced, "Okay." He said and in his voice you could tell he didn't believe me.

I looked around a little, "Hey guys I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed. Stay here and talk if you want, but when you're done." I looked at Stacy, "Stacy can you lock the door."

Stacy nodded, "Ya. I will."

I smiled at her, "Thank you."

She nodded, "You're welcome." She stood up, and engulfed me into a hug, "Love you. Goodnight."

I hugged her back, "Love you too. 'Night."

Amy got up and hugged me, "'Night Trish." She rubbed my back, "It'll be okay hun." She whispered into my ear, there it is again her motherly instinct.

I hugged her back, "Good night, Ames." I pulled back from Amy and smiled, "Thank you." I whispered to her, she returned the smile. I looked at Matt, who was still sitting down. Losing Jeff to Chad, again, was probably hurting him as much or more than me. I walked over to him, and held open my arms.

He smiled and hugged me, "Goodnight Trish."

I whispered in his ear, "We'll get him back. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right." He whispered into my ear.

"I know I am." I whispered back and pulled away. I gave him a reassuring smile, and walked upstairs.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: I guess that wasn't that short, but it was pretty short. Anyway. The long awaited return of Stacy! A lot of people asked where in the hell she went. Well, now you know. (: Oh and bad boy Jeff is back! Like I promised. You guys happy? Good._

_Give me your feed back. _

_More Reviews = Sooner updates_

_Sooner Updates = Less curiosity _

_Less curiosity = No killing cats._

_With Love,_

_Yellie_


	5. Good Morning

Trish P.O.V

I woke up, sunlight poured into my room, I got up and looked at the window. It was beautiful outside, to bad, my life was miserable. I remember when I would wake up, and Jeff wouldn't be at my side, instead he would be downstairs, making me breakfast. I smiled at the thought of how we used to be, it was useless, he was gone.

I got dressed, I was wearing, a white tank top that showed a bit of my lower stomach, not much though, and jean shorts. I walked into my bathroom, looking myself over in the mirror, I looked bound together on the outside but on the inside, I was a wreck. I turned my head, and noticed a note. I picked it up, it was from Stacy.

Had to go. Emergency calls. Mom in hospital.

Love you, call Matt.

-Stace 3

I sighed as I read it, I needed a babysitter now. I walked into my room, and over to my dresser, I grabbed my phone pulling up Matt's number, I was about to call him.

"Mornin'." I heard from behind me, I froze up, I know that voice. The southern drawl, voice that belonged to my love, but was now owned by a monster. I turned around to see Jeff, in the doorway leaning against the door frame.

"Jeff." I whispered, I stuttered more than I wanted to. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of scaring me. "Wh-What are you doing here?" I said and slowly crossed my arms.

Jeff shrugged casually, and pushed himself off the doorframe, "I was bored. Decided, I could have a little fun." Jeff tilted his head at me, and smirked.

"Well. You aren't going to have much fun here."

Jeff chuckled, and started to walk into my room, "And why is that?" He asked me tilting his head to the side.

"Because. You're...you're."

"A what?" He asked with a smirk.

"_Monster_." I said a little to quickly, "You're a monster."

Jeff chuckled, "I'm not a monster. I'm a vampire. There's a difference." He said and crossed his arms, looking me up and down.

"Not really. Depending on your humanity."

"You dont know what humanity is, until you rip it off, and feed on it."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I said and looked away from him. It was getting hard, this wasn't Jeff, and it was killing me inside.

"I told you I would be back." Jeff said walking closer toward me.

I took a step back and my butt hit my nightstand, "I don't care. Stacy will kill you anyway."

Jeff chuckled, "Stacy isn't here. She's with her mom, at the hospital. Right?"

Was he here before? "How did you know that?"

Jeff smirked, "I have been keeping," He paused like he was trying to figure what to say, "Track, of the house. I saw her leave."

I froze, he's been keeping track? That's not stalkery, I smirked knowing Jeff he hated to be compared to, "Very Edward Cullen of you, Jeff."

Jeff growled in annoyance, which I giggled to, "I hate that guy. Fuckin' fairy."

I shrugged, "I know you hate that guy. I decided to piss you off."

"Suddenly not scared of me?"

I remembered then, what Jeff gave me incase something happens. I chuckled, "Well, I have something of yours."

"What?"

I shrugged, "Nothing." Just then Ruby started to cry. Loudly. I sighed, and walked past Jeff, he grabbed my arm, and looked at me.

"You have a kid?"

"Yes. And you're the dad." I said as I got out of his grasp, and walked to Ruby's room. She gave me that same confused look, I made a face, "Sorry Rubes." I said as I picked her up. She stopped crying, and I put her down in her crib. I saw her turn her head, she smiled brightly, and giggled. I turned my head, and Jeff was standing in the doorway. He walked up to the crib, and looked at Ruby. She smiled brightly, and held her hands out.

"What does she want?"

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his wrist, putting his hand in there. Ruby grabbed his hand, and started to trace his tattoo, she always looked at his tattoo like it was the most amazing thing in the world. Jeff looked down at her, like he's never seen her before. I sighed, he didn't remember, duh.

"What's her name?" Jeff asked me, stilling looking at Ruby.

I smiled, knowing this one was going to be a shock, "Ruby." I said, and Jeff looked at me, "You named her. Kinda." I said and walked out of the room, he wasn't going to hurt her that I was sure of it. I walked downstairs and into my kitchen. I was going to get some vervain before Jeff tried to do anything stupid.

I grabbed a mug and poured some coffee in it. Vervain tasted like shit, but with coffee you could barley taste it. Thankfully. I grabbed a knife and grabbed a piece of a herb, I was going to have to cut it up and put some in. I yawned, and stretched. I grabbed the knife and was about to cut the herb.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, causing the knife to land of my finger and cut it slightly. I hissed in pain when this happened, how could a little cut like that hurt so much? I grabbed my finger, putting pressure on the wound.

"You alright?"

I looked at him with a second glare, then opened my hand, there was a pool of blood. My eyes widened. Shit. I looked at Jeff who was staring at my finger, his face started to morph forming veins around his eyes, his eyes got darker and his face got paler. I gasped and tried to run past him, he grabbed my arm roughly, and pulled me closer to him. I kneed him in the gut, and ran towards the door, not to sure where I was going but I had to get there. He zoomed in front of the door blocking my way. I kicked him in the balls, making him fall to the ground. Didn't think that would hurt. Trish: 1 Jeff: 0. I ran to my car trying to get away. I got to the door, I opened the door, only for it to be slammed shut. I turned around wide eyed at Jeff. He still had that hungry look in his eyes.

So I did what any normal person would if they are attacked by a vampire. I grabbed his shirt, pulled him toward me and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first, which is normal. Counting I have acted like I hate him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist bring me closer to him smashing my arms into his abdomen and chest. He pushed me onto the car and put both of his hands on my car, blocking me and pushing himself more onto me. I didn't think he would react this way, well he was I guess evil now, he wasn't going to care.

I tried to wiggle out of the way. Trying to get out, it wasn't working, and Jeff noticed my failed attempt, so he put his arms around me again making sure I couldn't move. I have to be truthful, this is something I have wanted to do for a while, but not with this man, not with this Jeff. Truthfully I was slightly scarred. Jeff decided it was time to forcefully push his tongue into my mouth. He didn't leave that unexplored. I felt myself being lifted, and felt a sudden dizziness. I opened my eyes slightly and realized he ran into my house and pushed me onto my living room wall.

He pulled away from me and started to kiss my jaw line, down to my neck he stopped where my pulse was beating like crazy. I gasped when he stopped on that one spot and kissed it. He heard my gasp and I felt him smirk against my skin. I bit my bottom lip. I felt Jeff move slightly and before I could protest I felt his bare chest. He had taken off his shirt, then I felt his hand start to slide up my shirt, I felt him slightly tug on my shirt trying to get it off.

This is where I tell him to stop, not that he'll listen, but it's worth a try. Right? I put both of my hands on his chest, and tried to push him, "Jeff." I said in a whisper. Jeff within a blink of an eye, grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall over my head. I gasped, then looked at him, he was looking back at me, but his eyes kept flickering back and forth between my eyes and lips. His eyes connected with mine, I tried to plead with him, "Jeff." I said again trying to use a sweet voice, but it came out more like a whimper. Jeff smirked in response, and silenced me with his lips. He had my arms up, this would have been the perfect time to get my shirt off, but he didn't he just kissed me.

I felt him move his hands to be on my upper hamstring, he lowered his hands and pushed my legs up, making my legs go around his waist. He took me away from the wall, I again felt that same dizziness. Then I felt myself being lowered onto a bed? I opened my eyes slightly to see we were in my room. My legs still firmly around his waist and his hands again around my wrists pinning them to the bed.

He put his hand up my shirt again trying to get it off. I wiggled slightly, "Jeff-" I said in again a whimper. His response was cutting me with his lips again and growling. He really just growled at me?

He grabbed my shirt, and under my own will took my shirt off. I gasped when he threw it to the side and went right back to kissing me, not caring at all. His hands were gone away from me, and I felt him wiggle, I looked up, and saw him toss his pants to the side. Well, now it's Trish:1 Jeff: Like 10. Sweet. He pulled himself back on top of me. My legs were no longer around his waist. That was a both pro and con. Pro: They weren't around his waist. Con: He could take my pants off easier, and that he started to. I whimpered trying to protest, but he just kissed me again shutting me up. He looked up and looked at me, giving me a sly smirk. He started to kiss down my abdomen which was now bare without a shirt. Only a bra. He stopped at my lower abdomen, and again started to mess with my shorts. Trying to get them off. He un zipped them that's as far as he got before he started to get slightly pissed, I knew he was pissed when I felt him growl on my lower abdomen. I heard a rip, he did not just tear my shorts off. I opened my eyes, to see my shorts, yep, ripped. Damn it! My shorts! Sad face.

He lifted himself up and kissed my lips again. Okay, this was starting to go really to far. As soon as I thought that, Jeff lifted up. He looked me in the eyes, then looked down he looked at my body not in a hungry way, in a admiring way. He looked at me again and pecked me on the lips. I felt him grab one of my wrists and lift it up. He lifted up with it, he looked at my wrist then looked back at me, he smiled not a smirk a smile and bit into my wrist. I gasped and let out a whimper. It didn't feel like he was sucking my blood, it felt like he was injecting me with a poison, because my whole body started to burn. I was in severe pain that I didn't wish on anyone. I wanted to scream, but my throat was dry, I wanted to cry but my eyes were dry. Then everything went black.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: I try not to put a lot of that 'all the way stuff' only because it weirds a few people out (I don't know why) but it does. Lack of maturity maybe? Or they have problems with just reading it and going. What the fuck? Anyway. During that whole scene you got to see Jeff get 'rough' with Trish. And honestly who doesn't love that? ;). I'm getting asked all the time, if I already have written this story. Um no not really. Kinda, a little, bits a pieces but all in all every time I look on writing a chapter I take ideas that I have written down and add on to it. That's my processes. Next chapter I am going to try and thank a few reviewers on reviewing (putting in names). So beware :)_

_Remember..._

_More Reviews = Sooner updates and me being happy_

_Sooner Updates = Less curiosity _

_Less curiosity = No killing cats._

_Don't kill cats. ;)_

_With Love,_

_Yellie_


	6. The Day After

_Author's Note: I'm updating sooner, since this chapter is kinda short, and well. I feel like I would disappoint a few people that have waited and this is all they get. I'll update on Thurday to, maybe. _

Trish P.O.V

I moved around, still groggy. I had no idea where I was, then it hit me. Jeff. I wanted to shoot up but, the problem was I was on his chest. I gulped, then I remembered he bit me. My heart beat started to pick up, which was going to be a dead give away that I was awake. I tried to calm myself so my heart rate would lower, I moved to my side trying to pretend like I was moving in my sleep. I heard him groan slightly, then felt movement I looked back, and saw his back was toward me. I heard some heavy breathing. I didn't think he breathed? Hmmm, that was something I just learned. I slowly got out of bed, and saw that I was half naked. I looked at my nightstand which had my phone. I grabbed my phone and looked at it. 2 text messages and 1 missed phone call. All from Matt.

"Mornin'" I heard from behind me, I gasped and turned around. Jeff. I stared wide eyed at Jeff who was just casually standing there. In his boxers that were hanging low on his hips, where you could clearly see his hip bones.

I looked at my phone, then at my door. I tried to sprint for my door, wrong move. He saw that coming. He moved in front of me, in one move and grabbed my upper forearms. He pushed me.

I starred again wide eyed at him, he just pushed me. Sure not hard, to where I fell but he pushed me. I saw him start to walk towards me, I took steps back until my butt hit my nightstand. He got in front of me, and looked me in the eyes. I felt him grabbed the wrist that he bit into, no way in hell was he biting me again. I tried to slip my hand out but he held onto it tighter. I hissed in pain. He just made a face that said you shouldn't have done that.

He lifted my wrist up, he looked at it, like he was observing it. Then he smirked at me, and started to bring my wrist to his mouth. No. I whimpered knowing what he was going to do. He was going to bite me again, but he didn't instead he kissed my wrist which was slightly throbbing. He pulled my wrist away from his mouth and smirked at me once again. He turned me around so my back was facing him, and pushed me into his chest. He started to kiss my neck, and shoulders. I just whimpered. I felt pathetic.

Then he grabbed my phone, which still had been in my hand. I hadn't realized that. What the hell? He grabbed it, and looked at the texts.

He chuckled, and read off the two texts, "Trish are you okay? You didn't answer me.' that was sent at 5 am this morning." He made a noise that sounded like him clearing his throat, "'Trish if you don't answer me. I'll come over there. You have 30 minutes.' That was sent 15 minutes ago. Hmmm. Must not have him come over here." Jeff said, and by the tone of his voice I could tell he was smirking. He put my phone in front of my face, so I could see what he was texting, '_Matt, I'm fine. Sorry I haven't answered I had a huge headache and decided to sleep it off. I hadn't realized I slept so long. Sorry. Don't worry._' He pressed send, and I flinched when he did. He tossed my phone onto my bed. "Problem solved." He said in a whisper and started to kiss my neck and shoulders again, "Let's say we finish what we started." He said in a low voice. That sounded almost evil. I felt his hands go to my back where he tried to un clasp my bra. I whimpered again, trying to move away. Then I heard his phone go off. Because mine was on silent.

He pulled me again into his chest, and wrapped an arm around my stomach keeping me firm in place. He reached and grabbed his phone. He answered it.

"What?" Jeff asked sounding slightly annoyed. I heard the other man answer. Chad. Son of a bitch. He wanted to know where Jeff was. Jeff chuckled, he moved the phone so it was in place of his ear and shoulder, and covered my mouth with his hand, I squirmed trying to get out of his hold, "I'm somewhere. Why do you care?" Jeff said sounding somewhat bitter. This is the man he called friend? He sounded so bitter, and mean towards him. Chad asked if he could come over to discuss the issue at hand. How come I felt that, what he was talking about was directed toward me? "I'm...busy." Jeff said in a low voice again. I whimpered when Jeff started to rub my sides. Apparently Chad heard that, and didn't know it was me, because he chuckled. I heard Chad tell Jeff that once he was done, to come by there. But first clean his mess up. "Whatever." Jeff huffed into the speaker and hung up on Chad. Jeff chuckled, "Can you believe that guy?"

I tried to say something, but it just came out as a moan I guess you could say, or muffled. Jeff chuckled, "Oh. My bad." He said he removed his hand from my mouth.

"You're like his puppet." I spat bitterly. Jeff mumbled something, and kissed my shoulder again trying to finish what he started. "Aren't you going to go to you master?" Just then Ruby started to cry. Me and Jeff both looked at the door. I was about to jump for joy. Jeff reluctantly let me go. I walked over and put a shirt on and sweats. I looked at Jeff who was still in his boxers, he looked slightly tired. I just shook my head. I pitied him.

I walked into Ruby's room, she was again expecting Jeff. When she didn't see him she formed a pout. I just sighed, "Sorry Rubes." I said as she stopped crying.

I picked her up and hugged her tightly. She was the only thing I really had, I looked at her, with a smile on my face, "I love you Rubes."

She blinked at me, and formed a smile, then giggled.

"Can I take that as a 'I love you too mom' ?"

She giggled.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I smiled and put her down back into her crib. I turned around to see Jeff leaning against the doorway. He had his pants on, but still no shirt. Oh that's right he took it off downstairs. I just looked at him, and crossed my arms, "What?" I asked a little bitterly.

He pushed himself off the doorway, "I'm going to leave."

"Good for you." I spat.

He smirked, "You're pissed. I get it, but you kissed me first."

"You were the one who was contemplating sucking me dry."

He shrugged, "I could have controlled it."

"Right. And then you bit me anyway."

He chuckled, "You know I didn't suck your blood. Right?"

"Well. Duh, I figured that. So why did you do it? Got bored. Decided to make my insides burn?"

He chuckled again, "No. It'll all make sense to you. But first-" He made his way toward me. I tried to back away but he grabbed my arm, then he cupped my neck and pecked me on the lips, "Chad wants you to come to his house in 15."

"I don't care."

"I suggest you show up. Matt apparently is coming. And unless you want him to figure out you were so close to sleeping with his evil little brother. I suggest you come."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Hmmm-" He kissed me again, "Maybe." Why did he keep kissing me? Like we were together? Well I guess we never really 'officially' broke up, but that's just a given since he turned evil right?

I tried to move, but he just tightened his grip, "Why do you keep doing that?" I asked him

He smirked, like he was amused, "Doing what?"

"Kissing me. Like we are together. We aren't."

"Well. Apparently we never broke up. Am I correct?"

I rolled my eyes, "So? You are not the Jeff I fell in love with. You're something else. You're something evil."

"Hate to break this to you princess. But I am Jeff. I'm the Jeff, your sweet perfect Jeff tried to lock up. But now I'm out. So either deal with me." He got closer to my face, "Or deal with me." He kissed me again. He finally pulled back away from me, when he got to the door. He stopped.

"What are you stopping for? Your master awaits you." I said sarcastically.

He turned his head to the side, "15 minutes." He said completely disregarding my last statement. And he walked out.

I rolled my eyes, then looked at Ruby, "Your daddy's going to come back. Sooner or later. And we can be a family again." I said to Ruby who smiled at me.

...To be continued...

_Author's Note:_

_Time to Reply to my reviewers! :) _

**Chapter 1 Reviews**

**From:** _TheBestDiva123_ - Yay first review! LOL! I love this story so far! Both of them are awesome! I wonder who Robert is... :) Keep writing!

**Reply** - Thanks for reading, chica! And well, now you know who Robert is ;) Hope you like the rest of the story and keep reviewing! Thanks! (:

**From:** _XxIloveyouJeffandTrishHardyxX_ - I love Jeff and Trish. Trish is so sweet and I love Jeff and Trish's relationship towards eachother. Ruby is a cute little character. I love this family. Btw, I think bad boy Jeff is Hot!

**Reply** - Ruby is defiantly a cute little character, I try to put her in as much as possible! But as you read my story, she seems to come in at the most inconvenient time for Jeff. Lol, and Jeff as a bad boy I thought would be incredibly sexy haha. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 2 Reviews**

**From:** _Anon_ - I love this story! Please write more! Jeff as a bad boy omfg is perfect! I can't wait for the next update!

**Reply** - Well tanks! Jeff as a bad boy is perfect! I haven't gotten a bad review on Jeff as the bad boy! Which by the way I love! Keep reading! (:

**From:** _XxlloveyouJeffandTrishHardyxX_ - Chad didn't say to forget about Ruby! Anyways, I love this story! Update your other stories! *Im back and the highschool one please.* I hope Jeff realizes what Chad did, and quick! Poor Trish! Update soon and as you can see by my username This is one of my favorite couples! bahaha!

**Reply** - No Chad didn't because Chad doesn't even know about Ruby's existence. And thanks, doll. I try to update the I'm Back one, but I'm having writers block and the Highschool one I again am having writers block for that one. I hope he does to :). Lol, and as you can see by my username I'm also in love with this couple! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 3 Reviews**

**From:** _XxIloveyouJeffandTrishHardyxX_ - Ok. Love the story! it wasnt to short! Glad u updated! Amy and Matt r such good friends. Gah, I feel really bad for Ruby and Trish!

**Reply** - Aww thanks! Matt and Amy are supposed to have that sibling feel to Trish. (: and Ruby and Trish, ya there are having a bump in the road about now. :( Thanks for reviewing! (:

**Chapter 4 Reviews**

**From:** _XxIloveyouJeffandTrishHardyxX_ - WOW ! I forgot all about Stacy, and I thought Jeff was actually gonna get Trish! Good thing Stacy came. I mean, I love Badboy Jeff! I actually think Jeff will get Trish... Idk y tho. Rofl . UPDATE SOON OR IM GONNA KILL A CAT!

**Reply** - Ya, she sorta disappeared there for a while, because her mom has been getting sick and going to the hospital a lot. Well, lets hope Jeff doesn't get her :) because it might cause some drama! Lol. Who doesn't love Badboy Jeff? Everyone loves him! No killing cats! (: Lol

**From:** _TheBestDiva123_ - I pray you update sooner! Your stories always interest me.

**Reply** - I hope I get the chance to update sooner! More Reviews = Sooner Updates! And thanks! That's really appreciated! (:

**From:** _Rosalie 999_ - OMG i love the story so far fanfastic. Jeff as a bad boy is

brilliant.

I wish ruby can have her pov about everything that is going on.

**Reply** - Well thanks! (: and Jeff as the bad boy, I think I have made my point on saying I love writing Jeff as the bad boy! (: That would be a smart idea for Ruby, but she's only 7 months, if she was a couple years older, I would, but the most she can really think is that she misses him and is confused by him being gone. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 5 Reviews**

**From:** _TheBestDiva123_ - Don't want any cats being killed :D This is my fave chapter so far! Poor Trish! Keep it up :)

**Reply** - No cats being killed ;). Aww, thanks! I try (: Thanks for reviewing!

**From:** _ 123_ - Id never thought Id say this but Trish...steak him! Do it! Cause I wanna see what happens

**Reply** - Lol. I don't think Trish has the heart to stake Jeff, she wouldn't be able to do it. He would flash her a smile, or say something and she would melt. She is to much in love with who he was.

_Okay, that was all the reviews! For now. So, if you guys review as much as you can. I'll update tomorrow! I think the next chapter will be okay, but the chapter after that I think you guys will enjoy! _


	7. Claimed?

Trish P.O.V

I walked around my house. I needed a babysitter for Ruby while I went over to. Chads. Awesome. Seeing the man I hate the most, even though I haven't seen him for over, what? 2 weeks?

I went into my bathroom, and did my make up. I put on a different pair of shorts, and threw away the ones that Jeff ruined. Damn you Jeff. I put on a flowing white tan top, with grey pin stripes, and a pair of brown sandals. I grabbed my big, black sunglasses and put them on. I grabbed the ponytail that held my hair up in a careless bun, and pulled it out letting my hair fall down in curls.

I grabbed my phone, and dialed Amy's number, knowing that Matt wouldn't take her to Chad's with him.

"_Hello? Trish? Is everything okay?"_

I giggled at my friends concern, "Yes. Everything's fine. I just need you to come over and watch Rubes for a bit. Can you do that?"

"_Sure! I love babysitting her. On my way._"

I giggled again, "Okay. See you then."

I sat there for about 5 minutes. I didn't want to be late, knowing that Jeff was going to tell Matt. Well, I could tell Matt what really happened, but knowing Matt, he would still get pissed.

I heard leafs and gravel rustle around. Then a door open, Damn it. I thought a changed where I hid my key? Damn it Amy.

"Trish! I'm here!" I walked downstairs, which Amy was at the bottom of the stairs. I met her at the bottom, "Where are you going? And why are you going dressed like that?"

I stopped, and put my hands on my hips, "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing. Just you're dressing... you know... sexy?"

I looked down at my outfit, "No. Not really."

"Yes. Yes really."

"No, I'm not."

"Trish. You trying to dress sexy. Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "I am not. And I'm going out, I'll be back within an hour or two." She was treating me like I was a child, or a teen who liked to go out.

"Okay. But Ashely is throwing this party for John and Mickie, and I think you're going to like who's going to show."

"Why?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know." Stop trying to be innocent Amy.

"Amy. Answer me."

"You'll see. Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Ya. When's the party?"

"Tomorrow? Ya. Tomorrow."

"Okay. See you in a little bit Ames. Thanks." I said and walked out the door.

...

This was Chad's place, or at least... I think. It looked old, and stupid. Sorta like Chad himself. That and Matt's, Jeff's, and Chad's cars were there. I got out of my car, and walked up to the house. I was about to knock on the door, when Chad answered it with a sly smirk on his face, "Well, well. Look who actually came." He moved out of the way for me to come in, "Matthew look who showed up. Patricia looking lovely as usual."

I growled, "My name is Trish." I snapped and looked at Chad, "You have no right to use Patricia."

Chad put his hands up mocking me, "Calm down, love. No need to be rude."

"Don't call me love." I snapped again, "It's Trish. T-R-I-S-H. Trish. Not Patricia, not love. Trish. Plain and simple."

Chad chuckled at me, I didn't want to be amusing! I wanted to be mean! Jesus it was so hard to hurt vampires, "Sorry, lo- _Trish_." He mocked me. Again!

"And don't mock me. Otherwise I'll kick you so hard in the balls, your balls will fall off. Understand?"

He chuckled. Again? Grrrr, "Sure thing." He looked behind me at Jeff, who was leaning against the wall with his arms and legs crossed.

I turned around and looked at Jeff, who smirked down at me, "Hello Trish." Jeff said with cockiness in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh, darlin' don't roll your eyes at me." He said to me.

I snapped my head up, he just called me Darlin' he hasn't done that since Chad made him forget. I looked over at Matt, who looked slightly pissed. I smiled at him, and he gave me a look that said '_Why in the hell are you here?'_ I shrugged helplessly, and made my way over to him. I stood by him feeling safer by Matt than anything else.

"Oh, lo-_Trish_." Chad said again mocking me, he had a sly smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes, "Matt can't protect you. He could try, but he will fail miserably. Right Jeffrey." Chad looked at Jeff. Who just huffed slightly, and looked at me again with a smirk.

I looked at Matt, who still looked pissed, he looked at Chad, "Why do you need me here? Or Trish? What could you possibly want from either of us."

Chad looked at Matt, "I want nothing from you Matthew. Can't a man talk? But-" He looked at me, which my eyes got wide at, "I do want something from Miss Trish."

I felt Matt put an arm around me protectively, "Well tough luck." He said bitterly. I embraced Matt as he put his arm around me. Because I knew he would at least try and protect me. I felt Jeff's eyes on me, I looked at Jeff, he looked slightly pissed at how close me and Matt were. I just smiled at him.

I heard Chad chuckle, and I looked up at him, "Matthew I find it honorable to protect, Trish, but honestly. You can not take me. Or even your little brother. We are just to powerful for you. You're weak." Chad walked up to me and Matt, and looked at me. In one move I was ripped from Matt's arms and Chad had me. I squirmed, "Calm down, love."

"Trish!" I screamed at him.

He chuckled, "Why do you insist on fighting with me?"

"Because I don't like you. In fact I quite hate you, and wish you would re-die, slowly." I snapped at him.

"Well that's all about to change." He turned me around, so my back was facing him and he slammed me into his chest. I looked at Jeff, who didn't look worried at all, but still looked pissed, I tried to get Jeff to help me, by giving him a look, he pulled a face and took a deep breath. I felt Chad kiss my shoulder, I growled slightly. I wasn't scared of him, every time I saw him I got pissed off. He stopped, then looked at me, "That's unusual." He said and looked around, "You have already been claimed." He looked at me, then turned me around, he put his hand under my chin making me look at him, "Who claimed you love? I'll make them hurt."

"I-I don't quite understand. What's claiming?"

Chad rose an eyebrow, "Claiming is when a vampire, bites a human not sucking their blood, but instead more likely injecting them with like a poison. That human over a certain period of time starts to do whatever the vampire pleases them to do. How could you have been claimed, and not know the meaning? More importantly who claimed you."

I blinked, "I-I don't know." I looked at Matt, who looked as confused as I seemed.

"I did."

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note:_

_More Reviews = Sooner Updates_

_... and no killing cats (:_


	8. Author's Note

_Author's Note: Heyyy! I know you guys were all expecting an update, but sadly this is not an update. (Sorry :( )_

_I have changed my fanfiction name to Yellie-WhoCares. So it can resemble my Twitter name (therefore I never forget it) _

_My Youtube account is never going to be used again (JeffHxXxTrishS) Because I use my friends youtube accout (downeysrock97) So ya._

_I have about every social network known to man (Twitter, Youtube, MyYearbook/MyLife, Polyvore (joint I have it w/ my friend) I have a lot of networking names) if you have one of these you can add me/follow me so you can ask me question on my stories, or even figure out when I'm updating, or soon to be updating. _

_I'm also thinking about making a new story (Called Two Different Lives)  
_

_No it's not a vampire story._

_It's about a cop (Trish of course) and a gang leader (you can probably figure that out)_

_Trish became a cop because, her dad was killed in a gang fight (and was a cop) so she became one for closure. _

_This story will be really short, about 3 or 4 chapters, with maybe a epilouge. I already have 1 chapter down, and I'm working on the second one._

_And I have other ideas for a different story. _

_Trish is a doctor._

_And Jeff is basically a 'hit man' meaning whoever his 'boss' tells him to kill. He kills. _

_Well, you're gunna have to help me with a title (can't figure on out) PM me if you have any ideas on that one._

_..._

_Here are a few updates on my older stories, and newer ones._

_**19 and Crazy: **I legit dont know where this one is going... I have no idea what to write for it... I don't even know why I started to write it. Lol. It just came up into my head and I started to write it.  
_

_**WWETNA HighSchool: What Hurts The Most: **I can't think of anything to write for this... I just can't. Lol. I keep telling myself to write the rest, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Again, if you have any ideas for that story PM ME! Lol.  
_

_**Crazier: **Finished, it was a OneShot. And it's done. Lol  
_

_**Different World: **It's finished! :D I think it ended great to!  
_

_**Crazy Ride: **My OC story. I updated today, and well, its turning out okay. Lol  
_

_**I'm Back: **Again, having writers block for that one. If you have any ideas (PM ME!)  
_

**_Love Conquers All: _**_I am writing ahead of myself on that story. I already have 19 chapters, about to be 20. Lol. So you guys are just going to have to Review and Review, for an update! Believe me it just gets better and better! (: _

_..._

_Thats all for now! Keep reviewing! Keep reading! Love you guys!_

_With Love,  
Yellie_


	9. You Claimed Me?

Trish P.O.V

"I did." Chad looked behind me. I turned around and looked at Jeff who was still in the same position that he was in originally. Jeff smirked at me, then looked at Chad with a sly smirk.

"Te, Jeff? Quid?" What in the hell did he just say? I saw Jeff make a face at Chad.

"Quod utique non tibi habere eam. Sciens quod suus quod voluit" Jeff answered in the same old language. That I still had no idea what they were saying. I moved away from Chad and to Matt, who was making at face.

"Can you understand them?" I asked in a whisper to Matt.

"Ya." He said plainly, "They are speaking Latin."

"What are they saying?"

Matt looked at me with a sympathetic face, "You don't want to know."

Jeff looked over at me, in an amused way. Then looked back at Chad. Chad looked like he was in complete shock, "Profecto sunt iocari, ius?" Chad... I think asked.

"Scilicet non. Cur de hoc iocari?"

"Quid? Quam?" Haha. What he said sounded funny. Woah, wait stay serious Trish. Stay Serious.

I saw Jeff smirk over at me. Well, that can never be good... "Quam? Et paulo post me Trish risus." Jeff again looked over at me and smirked, then he looked back at Chad, "Quid? Quod utique non tibi habere eam."

Chad and both Matt looked at me in somewhat disbelief, I looked back and forth between them, "What? I don't know what he said. I can't speak Latin." I heard Jeff chuckled

"He said something... about you two... having fun?" Matt said to me, again in disbelief.

"What?" I looked at Jeff who winked at me, oh I'm going to kill him, "Okay... I'm not going to lie to you Matt-" I looked at Chad, "I don't care about you-" I looked back at Matt, "But Jeff, decided to stop by and I had just learnt that Stace went to her mom who was in the hospital, I went to cut vervain and put it in my drink. Jeff scared me, the knife fell on my hand cutting it open, Jeff got somewhat out of control, he chased me, and I kissed him thinking it was going to stop him from biting me. Then he decided to take it to far. We didn't have sex." Matt still looked pissed, and gave me a look that said he'll talk about it later. Awesome.

I heard Jeff chuckle, and I turned to him I rose an eyebrow, "Oh Trish. I took it to far?" He pushed himself off the wall, "You're the one who kissed me, and if I'm correct hasn't Matt been teaching you a bunch of moves to use in that kind of predicament?" Jeff slowly started to walk towards me, he stopped mere inches away from me, and looked down at me, "I think you just wanted to kiss me. You know get it all out. I don't blame you, really."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "_Right_."

"Exactly."

I looked at him again, "That was sarcasm Jeff. S-A-R-C-A-S-M. Learn it."

"Mmm-" He took another small step forward, "We never finished what we started."

"And I don't plan to." I saw out of the corner of my eye Matt smirk slightly.

"I don't really think it's up to you."

"Well, then it would be classified as rape."

"And what are you going to do? Call the cops? That's cute."

I rolled my eyes once again, and looked away from Jeff. I felt Jeff grab my arm, I tried to pull it away, he just tightened his grip on me, "Get. Off. Me." I said sternly.

"Hmm. How about you come stand by me?-" He looked at Matt, "Matt you don't mind do you?" I felt a sudden dizziness, and I was on the other side of the room, with Jeff, he smirked at Matt, "Didn't think so." He wrapped an arm around me.

I pushed his arm off, "Don't touch me."

He got closer to me and whispered in my ear, "You didn't seem to mind earlier." He kissed my ear, but kept by my ear

"I did mind-" I tried to shrug him away, but it didn't work, "You just didn't notice." I snapped.

He chuckled, which felt weird against my ear, and gave me goose bumps, "Oh please. You want me."

"I want my Jeff. Yes. I don't want you-" I looked at him, making him lean back somewhat, "You are in fact the exact opposite of what I want." I looked at Matt and tried to plead with him through my eyes.

"We've been through this."

"I don't care. I still have hope."

I heard Jeff chuckle, I turned and looked at him. He gave me a face and laughed again, "You humans are so predictable. But mostly stupid."

"Thanks. That's going to get me to sleep with you." I said with sarcasm.

Jeff smirked at me, "So you like it rough?"

I scoffed at this, "You're unbelievable."

"Oh-" He looked at me, "I know." I looked at him and he wiggled his eyebrows. I scoffed again, he was so-grrr- I don't even know. Stupid. He drove me crazy, and pissed me off to the max, "Oh Darlin' keep acting like you hate me. I know you're crazy about me."

"Whatever."

"Keep it comin' Darlin'. I'm getting to you."

"Sure you are." I said with extra sarcasm I looked at him, "Anything to help you sleep at night."

"You can help me sleep at night." He smirked at me again. Jesus! He was unbelievable.

"I hate you." I spat bitterly. Jeff wrapped his arm around my waist, pushed me in front of him, and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. That all happened in like, 3 seconds.

"You love me."

"No I don't"

"Yes. You do."

"No. I don't."

I felt him kissed my shoulder, I fought back the urge to whimper, "You're mine." He mumbled, as he kissed my shoulder.

"You can't own me. I'm not a thing you can own."

He stopped kissing my shoulder, and rested his chin on my shoulder again, "Any other day I would say yes you are, but this time I'm serious. I claimed you. You're mine."

I froze, I don't know why, but every inch of my body tightened, and I couldn't move. Just his voice, he sounded so serious, and it kind of scared me. Matt looked at me, then at Chad. Matt slowly walked up to me and Jeff. I felt Jeff stand up more sizing Matt up, "I'm taking Trish home." He told Jeff sternly.

Jeff unwrapped his arms from my waist, he put an arm over me and pushed me behind him, "No. I will." He told Matt. Lord, Matt save me!

"No you wont. She doesn't trust you, she trusts me. I'll take her home." Matt reached to grab me.

Jeff moved to block Matt's failed attempt to reach for me, I tried to move around Jeff, but Jeff moved his arm so I couldn't get around him, "Matt. What you're going to do, is you're going to go home. While I take Trish home."

"No. I'm not letting you."

"You don't have much of a choice now do you Matt?"

"Jeff-" I said finally, "Please, just let him take me home. I-" Jeff turned around and looked at me through squinted eyes.

"Fine." he said to me, "He can take you home." He looked at Matt with a sideways glance, then back at me, "But, I'll come by later." He smirked at me, "We have unfinished business."

I gulped, and moved around Jeff. I walked up to Matt who wrapped a protective arm around me. I felt Jeff's eyes on me, but I didn't dare look at him. Matt led me out of the house, where I heard Chad scream at Jeff in Latin, and Jeff would scream back.

Matt opened my door for me, and I got in, he got in right after me, "You want to talk about it?" I knew he was talking about the claiming. I didn't know what was going to happen, but when he bit me, it burned. I'm just hoping for nothing else to hurt.

I sighed, "I-No. Not really, I'm just not to sure what's going to happen."

"I've never claimed anyone." Matt said putting the car in drive and driving off, "But, I know after a while, you feel the need to do anything the vampire wants. Hopefully Jeff can come to his senses before that happens."

"C-can Jeff take it back?" I asked slowly.

"Ya, the vampire has to bite the spot they bit first, it takes a while for the claiming to wear off, but technically you're no longer claimed."

I nodded. So in order for me to not be claimed, Jeff has to bite me again. Awesome. The rest of the way home, it was quiet. I hated it. So, awkward. Matt stopped in my drive way, I got out.

"You comin in?" I asked.

"Ya. Just give me a minute. I need to think."

"Okay..." I walked inside, and Amy and Ruby were asleep on the couch. I saw Ruby open her eyes, she saw me and giggled loudly. Making Amy wake up, "Hi Rubes." Amy gave me a face, "Hey Ames."

"Hi!" Amy said perking up, Matt opened the door, and saw Amy. Amy gave him a funny look, "Matt?"

"Ya-" Matt looked at me, "I gave Trish a lift home, and now I'm here." He smiled at her, then walked over and pecked her lips, "No need to worry about me babe." He yawned, "I'm getting tired. Um-" he looked at me, "Hey Trish. Do you want to stay at our house?" He asked, he gave me a face that said what he asked wasn't really a question.

I looked at Amy then back at Matt, "Sure. Just let me get a couple of suppilies for Ruby, and pack some clothes."

"Pick something sexy. We have John and Mickie's last party together as fiancé's" She smiled at me.

I giggled, "Will do."

...To be continued...

_Author's Note: I updated this, because I have awesome reviewers who just reviewed about every chapter, last chapter I had the most reviews for that story, so here it is! Chapter 8. For real! _


	10. Paintings and a Journal

Trish P.O.V

I walked into Matt's house, I felt uncomfortable here. I don't know why, but I did. I looked at Matt and smiled, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Um-" He looked around, "I don't have any open rooms, besides-"

"Jeff's old room?" I asked, knowing that when I would stay here, I would fall asleep on the couch, then find myself in Jeff's bed. I learned later that he would after I have fallen asleep pick me up, and place me in his bed, then he would fall asleep on the couch. It was a cute gesture that I always loved.

Matt nodded slowly, "Ya, if you don't want to. I get it. Um-"

"No. No. It's fine I-I can sleep in there." I said in a shaky way. I grabbed my bag, but Matt took them from me.

"I got those." I was about to protest but Matt cut me off, "You have been through enough I'll take the bags." He smiled at me, then walked upstairs.

I walked over to Ruby's carrier, and looked at her. I smiled at her which she returned back, "Hey Rubes. Me and you are going to be staying at your Uncle Matt's for today." I said picking her up.

"Or-" I turned around to see Matt standing by the stairs, "You can stay here until Stacy comes back."

"I-I-" I looked at Ruby then back at Matt, "I dont know."

Matt rose an eyebrow in suspicion, "Why?"

"Um-I'm not really to sure, I love my home. I need to be there, I can stay here for a little while, but for some strange reason, I feel safe at my house. Even though I know there are two crazy evil vampires running around." I sighed, "I don't know, Matt."

Matt chuckled, "I get it Trish. You are so used to being safe at your house, you think you are protected there all times." He looked at Ruby, "If you want. I can help take care of her, let you get some sleep."

I looked at Ruby, "Matt you don't have to" I looked back up at him.

"It's no big deal." Matt said with a wave of his hands, "I love children. Plus she's my niece." He smiled at me.

I looked at Ruby, she smiled at me, "Okay." I looked at Matt with a small smile.

I could have sworn I saw a sparkle in his eyes, "Great." He smiled wide, he walked up to Ruby, who smiled at him, "Hey Rubes." He smiled at her, "I'm going to be watching you for a little bit. Kay?" Ruby giggled, "Kay." He looked at me like he was asking for permission to take Ruby, I gave her over to him, "I'll set up the crib." He said.

...

I walked into the room Jeff used to occupy. I looked around, it was the same. The paintings hung on the wall, it was slightly messy and unorganized, but it was the same. I walked over to the bed, and touched it, remembering the first night we spent together in this bed. So much has happened in this one room, I figured out Jeff was a vampire, we started are relationship, we spent our first night as a couple here. I sighed, as I sat on the bed.

I looked over at Jeff's old night stand. I knew this was snooping but, I opened one of the drawers. It had a paint book in it. I grabbed the book, and opened it. A bunch were just sketches and ideas, which when I looked on the wall he interpreted into some painting, I kept flipping until something caught my eye. I stopped on a page, it was. Me. I looked closer, and smiled it looked sketched, like he tried to make it seem like he didn't try, but he did, I could tell. I flipped another page, it was Ruby, I smiled. I flipped again, but this time it was me, Ruby and him. The picture I have always wanted, us as a family. I closed the book, it was slightly depressing looking through it.

I opened a different drawer, and it had a book in it. I grabbed the book, it was a journal. From since he turned the first night, until just a couple of months ago. I grabbed the first one and opened the first page. It was the night he turned.

_I feel. Weird. Different. It's a good different, I feel more powerful. Matt refused to change me, so I took matters into my own hands, then I found Chad. He was a bit of an ass at first, but he saw my determination and decided otherwise. He turned me-_

I stopped there, and turned a couple of pages, I stopped on one.

_I had my first kill today. It was a rush of adrenaline, the excitement took over, well mostly the hunger. Chad said I did great for a beginner but I needed to work on not making a mess. He said the way I was going, I could become one of the most powerful vampires. I like power. I crave power. Just like the power I had over the human tonig-_

I stopped before I kept reading. I didn't want to read on at all, that Jeff was evil. I flipped a couple more pages. Then stopped when something caught my eye.

_I saw Matt for the first time since I turned. Matt is the enemy. Chad said that Matt wanted to take my power away. I cannot let that happen. Never. Matt can burn in hell, I don't give a rats ass anymore. I could care less about him, or an human. Only me. _

I stopped again. This was getting bad. I put the book down, and picked up a different one, it was dated in the 1900's. I flipped to the first page.

_Killing. One of my main hobbies now. Chad told me I was getting a head of myself, and I was letting the hunger get to me, and control me. Fuck him. I was not. He said that humans are on our track but are to ignorant to realize we were among them. Chad told me I need to lay off killing them, I can feed but try not to kill them. How could I not kill them? That's what got me going-_

I stopped again, it seemed like every entry I read it was about him killing. I flipped to one date, I don't know what brought me to it.

_I saw Matt again today, how long has it been? A long ass time, that's for sure. He's still the same bitch he has always been. Don't know how he had managed to stay alive all this time. He took the person I was feeding off of, I didn't realize it was him at first, but he made himself known, maybe he should just lay low next time. He can keep hoping but his precious little bitch of a brother is never coming back. He died, a long ass time ago._

I stopped, and kept flipping. Nothing really important. I grabbed another book, it was dated in 2000's yes. Getting closer to the end. I flipped to the middle. It said it was 2008. Knowing that was the year Jeff had returned. I looked at a specific date.

_Matt's girlfriend (still can't get used to saying that) Amy, decided to bring a couple of friends over. I stayed in my room most of the night. Until one girl decided to mistake my room for the bathroom. She walked in completely unaware that I was there. She seemed to confused, then she finally realized she had came into the wrong room. I ended up, slightly scaring her. Didn't exactly mean to, but I guess being a vampire means you sneak up on people a lot. She was beautiful. More beautiful then Maria. She had long blonde hair, which was wavy and flowed perfectly on her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. She had the most perfect face, and the most beautiful brown eyes. Trish. Trish Stratus, was her name. When she spoke, her voice seemed to fill the room with light. Her laugh was contagious. I almost couldn't control myself. I know the risks I could be taking by doing this, but I had to know her. _

I stopped reading, the day he met me. He was falling for me, I thought he was hot, and kind, but I never really took in how much I actually felt for him. I flipped the pages again.

_She came back over. Trish. Amy invited her over. I decided it was my time to fully introduce myself, surprising both Matt and Amy, and even myself. She said my name was interesting, and that she loved my middle name. She doesn't understand how old that name is. Her name was Patricia Anne Stratus. Beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as her herself. It wasn't her looks that caught me. It was the way her warmth, her kindness, her purity, her innocence lit up the room. When she smiled I had to smile. When she laughed, I laughed. I knew I couldn't have her, but for once, I wish she could be mine._

I smiled to myself knowing I came over there to get to know Jeff better. This of course was before I met Jay. I kept flipping to the night after the party.

_I. I can't explain what happened yesterday. I let my emotions get the best of me. Me and Trish, slept together. It was a mistake, but the best mistake I have ever made in my life. We shared passion and love for one another, I did it knowing she was still linked to Jay. She said she was going to break up with him. That's all that mattered. We shared love. Even if it was for a night only, it was my night. With her. A perfect, blissful night._

I again smiled to myself, I flipped the page to when I found out I was pregnant.

_She's pregnant. Trish. Pregnant. I knew it was my child. I'm going to be a father. No words can describe what is going through my mind._

It stopped there. That was it for that entry. I turned the page.

_After thinking for a long time about this. I am happy Trish is pregnant. With my child. She will be a wonderful mother, there is only one issue. Jay. The mother fucker is forcing Trish to stay with him. I wont intervene not unless this gets bad. He was with the woman I- loved. I couldn't handle it. I need to control my anger but it's hard._

I sighed, and flipped through the pages again, stopping at the date of my baby shower.

_I finally fessed up, my feelings toward her. I told her what I knew, and she shut me down. I knew why, Jay would kill her if she did anything to betray him. That mother fucker is going to get it. I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do._

I flipped to the date Ruby was born. Jeff had posted a journal entry, it was short but he put one in.

_Ruby. She was the most beautiful child on the face of the world. She was perfect, no words can describe it._

It stopped, and I flipped through the pages. It was the night Jeff told me.

_I snapped. I can't believe I snapped. I almost killed Jay, I wanted to kill Jay. I won't be seeing him again, but I almost killed him, the bastard just reminds me of Chad so much, and I hate it. I scared Trish so much, she passed out. She is laying on my bed, I am waiting for her to awaken. I needed to tell her. Soon. This journal is going to be cut short. She's starting to stir in her sleep._

After that there was no more. I knew there was journal entry's at my house. I just didn't know where. I put the journals back where they were suppose to be. I curled my knees close to my chest, I hugged my knees, and cried. I don't know why, but I had to cry. I fell asleep that night, shivering, and tears streaming down my face.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: Okay, so I'm thinking about doing something different, I'm thinking about this story about every Wednesday and Saturday, since some people don't like to wait a week, and no one wants any cats being killed. _

_Poor Kitty's._

_So, that's exciting news, there. Just because you don't have to wait a week anymore! But, the more reviews = Sooner Updates. That still applies. So, if you don't want to wait._

_Review! Review! Review! Lol._

_Btw, the party isn't until 2 chapters from now... So, if that disappoints you._

_Sorry :(_

_With Love,_  
_Yellie_


	11. The Lake

Trish P.O.V

I was walking around in the woods, not exactly sure how I got there. But I continued to walk because something told me to. I stopped at a beautiful lake, I have seen this lake before.

It was Jeff's lake.

Not so much as _his_ lake like he owns it, this was the last place he was human. So he believes it's the only place he can go to feel human again. I walked up to the lake and sat down. I starred at the lake for a little while.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped when I heard a voice, then I turned around and saw a man with really short bleach blonde hair, the hair was about to the tip of his ears.

I got up, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-um-"

I stopped when the man started to laugh wildly, "Trish. It's me."

I stopped, then squinted and looked into his eyes. Green. Emerald green. "_Jeff_?" I held back a giggle that wanted to creep out.

"In the flesh..." He made a face, "Kinda." He walked up to me, "Sit down?"

I giggled a little and sat down, "What's up with your hair?"

"This is how it was when I was human."

"Oh... back in like 1800's?"

"How did you figure that out?" Jeff looked at me with a rose eyebrow.

"I don't know." I tried to look innocent but Jeff just laughed, "Wait-" I looked at Jeff, "Aren't I suppose to hate you? And aren't you suppose to be a dick?"

He chuckled, "No-" He looked at me with a smirk, "and yes."

"So I'm not suppose to hate you. And you are suppose to be a dick."

"Yep." He said making a popping sound at the 'p'

"Then how come you're not?"

"Because you're dreaming-" He looked at me with a smile. Not a smirk. The smile made me want to melt, he hasn't smiled at me in so long, I forgot what his smile looked like, "That's why I look like this."

"Ya. You go look kind of. 1800's look." I smirked at him.

He laughed, "Well I was born in the time century."

"August 31st 1801, to be exact, correct?" I looked over at him with a smirk and he rose an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously, how did you find this out?"

I shrugged innocently again, "I don't recall how."

He chuckled, "Anyway. Yes I was born then, but-" He shrugged, "Now age is really nothing but a number."

I giggled, but then stopped and looked down. This was the first time he has ever spoke to me without being a dick, it saddened me that it was only a dream.

"What's wrong?" I heard him ask, I turned and looked at him, he looked actually concerned. Yep, this was defiantly a dream.

I sighed, "No reason. I-" I stopped, and sighed again, "It's nothing. Just...thinking."

"We both know that isn't true. Now what's really wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's not important."

"Apparently it is since you look sad." I looked up at him, he just continued to stare at me, "Now. Tell me."

I felt the urge to tell him what was wrong. I don't even know why, but I did, and I guess it showed that I was about to tell him because he raised his eyebrows expectantly, "I-" I stopped myself from telling him, "It's not important."

He shook his head, "You know I'm going to get you to tell me."

I giggled, "How exactly?" I saw a smirk appear on his face, then he got on top of me and started to tickle me. I screamed/squealed I guess you could say. But after that I started to giggle, "J-Jeff stop. P-please."

He smirked down at me, "Tell me." He stopped for a little bit.

"No?" I said unsure. I didn't want to tell him.

He shook his head, "Wrong answer, Stratus." He started to tickle me again. I giggled louder.

"Jeff!" I giggled, "Stop." He didn't stop, "Please?" He stopped and looked at me for a little, and I pouted. He smiled at me, I felt myself melt inside. He smiled at me, I still haven't seen that smile in so long, I missed him. I gulped.

Jeff pushed himself closer to my face, and cupped my face, "Beautiful." He murmured, he placed both of his hands on both sides of the ground. He lowered himself onto me, and pecked me on the lips.

I smiled as he lifted himself up, "Jeff-" I said in a whisper, he stopped me with his finger, and kissed me again but this time more hungrier. I didn't know where this came from, but I wanted him to go further, I missed him, but aren't I suppose to hate him? Apparently my body wasn't listening to my brain, because my hands decided to run through his hair, and wrap around his neck. He deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into my mouth. I accepted this and kissed back. He pulled away from my mouth, and went to my neck. I opened my eyes for a mere second to see that he was back to normal. His hair, his clothes. Everything. I'm not to sure if that was a good or bad thing, maybe his personality changed with his clothes and hair. I closed my eyes letting him do whatever he wanted. I don't know why, my mind told me no but my body felt, compelled. Weird choice of words, I know, but it was true it felt like someone else was controlling me or this dream. I felt Jeff slip his hand under my shirt, and tug on it slightly, I let him take my shirt off. I didn't know why again I just, did. When I opened my eyes again, he was taking his shirt off, I grabbed his shirt and started to help him take it off, when he got it off I put my hands on his chest.

He smirked down at me, and started to place kisses around my ear, "My, my Trish you obviously want to continue this." He whispered in my ear, of course I did, not to sure why, but I did. He lifted himself up, and pecked me on the lips, "We will-" He kissed me again, "But in reality, not in a dream." He kissed me once more, "Goodbye Trish."

I shot up in my bed, or well. Jeff's bed... kind of. I was out of breath, well of course I was. I looked around the room, no one was there, but something felt different. I looked over at Jeff's nightstand, and everything looked to be clean and organized. I opened one of the drawers up, nothing was in there. Had I dreamed everything? I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock, it was 6:30 in the morning. I swung my legs over the bed, and got up, I walked downstairs and started to make some coffee. I stood there for a little while I heard the coffee pour into the hot pot, making gurgling noises.

"You're up early." I jumped and turned to see Matt, he was wearing, basically nothing besides boxers.

I giggled, "Nice PJ's." I said and then turned back to the coffee pot, with my arms crossed.

He chuckled, "You too."

I looked down at my white tank top and black shorts. I think this was Jeff's favorite PJ's of mine, probably because it was kind of showy. He just liked the fact that he was the only one that was seeing it. Well, now Matt has, I giggled again, "_Touché_" I heard him chuckle and walk to the fridge. I saw him grab something out of there, but I didn't pay attention to what he pulled out, "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him, still staring at the coffee pot that was almost done.

"I don't care." I saw out of the corner of my eye Matt look at me, "You don't have to-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand, "Matt. You let me stay here. It's the least I could do."

Matt shrugged, "I didn't trust Jeff. You still don't have to, you are my guest."

I giggled, "Matt. I am making breakfast end of discussion, now what do you want."

"Pancakes!" I heard from the end of the stairs which Amy was standing at.

I giggled, "Pancakes.. eggs... and sausage?"

She nodded her approval, "And bacon."

My eyes went wide, "Jesus, woman! Where are you going to put all of that food?"

She giggled and pointed to her stomach, "My stomach. Where else?"

I shrugged, "I just didn't know." I said with a small smile.

...

I made breakfast for everyone. I wanted to feed Ruby but Matt insisted he did. I giggled as Ruby cried, I got up to get her, but Matt stood up he gave me a look that said 'sit your ass down'

I giggled once more, "You know Matt, she is my daughter."

"I know-" He picked Ruby up, "But she's also my niece, and with my brother being a dick-" He looked up from Ruby, to me, "I feel the need to help." I rose an eyebrow, "Trish I was born around the 1800's. Back then if the father left, or died, one of the family members had to step in."

I giggled, "Well, Matt this is the 20th century, where we don't do that anymore."

He chuckled, "Touché. But I would rather help, then not help." He looked at Ruby, "She is really pretty though." He said as Ruby started to fall asleep.

I smiled, "Ya." I said not knowing what to say, I shrugged, "Are you going to John and Mickie's party?"

"No." He said plainly, "I know you and Ames are, so I thought-"

I stopped him, "That you could take care of Ruby while I went out with Amy?"

"Yea. If that's okay."

"It's fine, thanks." I smiled at him which he smiled back to. I walked upstairs where I laid out what I wanted to wear. I grabbed a pink dress, that was somewhat short it was strapless instead of a ribbon that wrapped around my neck. The material underneath was silky, but on top was meshy. I grabbed a pair of black heals and laid them out on the bed. That was all I was wearing. Except for accessories.

...

I grabbed a black bra, and put it on, and a pair of green and black panties. I grabbed my dress and slipped into it, it was easy to get on because of the silky material, I grabbed my heals and put them on. I grabbed my make up bag and put my make up on naturally. I grabbed my curling iron and put my hair in small banana curls. I looked myself in the mirror and smiled at my handy work. I looked hot.

I giggled and walked out into the living room, where Matt and Amy were. I saw Amy she was wearing a black strapless dress, that was somewhat sparkly and messy. I smiled at her, which she returned, "You look great." I told her.

She smiled widely, "Not as great as you hot mama." She said with a wink. I giggled at her, she was a goof.

"Ya, ya." Me and Amy looked at Matt who was holding Ruby, "You're both hot." He said with a smirk, "We get it."

Amy giggled, at Matt and pecked him on the lips, "We are going to get going babe. I love you."

"I love you too, Ames." He pecked her on the lips once more. Which only made me miss Jeff even more.

Amy linked her arm through mine and we walked out.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: Okay, so this is my rant of the day. Lmao. If you TyPE LIkE tHIs. iN mY REviEws oR pM mE. i WiLl KILl YOu. Got it? Got it. (: Kay thanks._

_Oh, and just to let you know, the next chapter is the Party Chapter! Which, BTW is my favorite chapter (for now) because (I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but) this story is just going to get better, and better. I hope you guys think so to! So. You guys wanna make my day? _

_BTW, in a couple of chapters, well more likely in chapter 17 Amy has a surprise! And so does Mickie, and Candice. Lol. BTW after chapter 16 you guys are going to have to pay close attention to Ms. Trisha's emotions and what not (they are a big hinter!) _

_And, you guys are probably wondering what happened to our main antagonist (Chad) well, he gunna kind of disappear for a little while. I know some people actually like him, sorta like how you guys LOVE badboy Jeff (which who doesn't? It's hot!)_

**_So now I have some Q's_**

**1) What is your favortie Chapter so far (Give chapter name, and why you like that chapter the most)**

**2) Should I make a banner and preview (or video) for this story on Youtube?**

**3) If answered yes to the last question, which song should I use?  
Who I am Hates Who I've Been - Relient K  
Sorry - BuckCherry  
Or if you have a song you like (that goes with this story) leave the name and the artist in the review. I will check it out and see what I can do!**

**4) Who's point of view would you like to see the most (Other than Jeff or Ruby) **

**5) Do you guys have any requests (not for this story) but if you have an idea and would like me to write a story on it, request away! And I'll get to it as soon as I can**

**6) If you know anyone who likes Jeff/Trish pairing, may you please introduce them to my fanfiction, I love this couple and well I'm going to write a lot about them (of course) the only book I don't have about them is Crazy Ride (Which is with an OC of mine) **

**7) If you favorite or like my story, don't hesitate to review! Even if you are anonymous (I allow those) I love the reviews you guys give me (especially longs ones with what you think will happen) so can you guys review, review, review? Remember More Reviews = Sooner Updates  
And no killing cats**

**8) What do you think of this story! Love it? Like it? Could make it better?  
Tell me! Lol.**

_With love,  
Yellie_


	12. Party Day!

Trish P.O.V

Me and Amy arrived at the dance about 30 minutes after we left. When we got there there were a variety of different colors flashing, and music blaring. There was a stage too, they were going to try and get someone up there to sing. Oh that poor person.

"Hey Trish I'll be right back. Gotta find Ashely, and Mickie." I nodded. I knew no one in here knew about Jeff and Matt, besides Amy, Shannon and Me. The only thing they know was that Ruby wasn't Jay's, she was Jeff's they knew about Jay and everything that happened. But the version I gave them about how I got the nerve to break up with him was that 'he saw the error of his ways and left' which was far from the truth. They also knew that me and Jeff broke up, they never knew how but they knew we were over.

"My, my-" I jumped and turned around brushing up against someone in the process. I looked up and my eyes connected with green ones. Jeff. "You look..." He looked me up and down, "Sexy." He said making a face then looking back up at me, "But, way more easier to get off." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I scoffed, rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, I heard him chuckled, "Did you wear this just for me? Looking all sexy."

I scoffed again, "Right. Maybe I'm trying to move on. Maybe I'm trying to find someone new that isn't a crazy, egotistical-" I lowered my voice, to a whisper "vampire."

He chuckled, "Moving on? Looking for someone new?" He made a face, "Hmmm-" He moved closer to me, and lowered his lips to my ear, "Trish, you're forgetting something. You're mine." I shivered, and he kissed my ear before he pulled back. Then he smirked at me.

I sighed, and my stomach felt like they were doing little flips, "Whatever Jeff. We've been through this. I'm not something you can own, and even 'claiming' me isn't going to stop me from having fun." I felt a smirk creep onto my lips, "I'm going to drink until I pass out into an alcoholic coma. I'm going to dance until my feet fall off. And I'm going to talk, and flirt until my lungs can't take it anymore. And if you have a problem with that." I went into a whisper, as I sized Jeff up, "Well that's tough shit." I said and started to walk away. Until Jeff grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to him.

"No. You're not Trish." He said, there was so much seriousness in his voice, it was crazy. Then a small smirk appeared on his face, "Let's dance." He said as a slow song came on.

I scoffed, "Right. Not going to happen." I said, I went to walk away again but he spun me around and pulled me to him, my back connected with his chest. He started to sway back and forth slightly.

He put his chin on my shoulder, "It wasn't a question." He whispered into my ear. Then he spun me around again pulling me closer to him so I was facing him. He grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his. He placed my hand on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist. He put his head on my shoulder making me whimper slightly, "Much better." He murmured into my ear.

I gulped as Jeff and me swayed to the music. I missed him, but not him. Okay, I know confusing, I missed my Jeff, and this was certainly not my Jeff. I looked behind Jeff and saw Amy staring at us with her eyebrow rose obviously not knowing who it was, I mouthed 'It's Jeff. Help me.' at her. Her eyes widened realizing who it was, and she looked around. I felt Jeff tighten his grip on me like he knew Amy was going to try and take me away.

I looked over and saw Ashely and Dave dancing. They finally decided they should go out. It was a rush of relief when she said that they were. She looked at me and gave me a weird look, she knew me and Jeff were broken up. I gave her a look and mouthed, 'Help me.' She made a face, and mouthed back, 'Sorry hun, don't be so sexy' I rolled my eyes at her and she smirked. I looked forward and saw Amy talking to Shannon (Jeff and Matt's friend whom knew about them). Shannon looked at us and his eyes got instantly wide, he whispered something in Amy's ear. Amy just nodded at what he said then turned to me, and mouthed, 'The song is almost over. Just hang on.' I nodded.

I felt Jeff chuckle, "Stop silently talking to other people Trish-" He whispered into my ear making my heart beat like crazy, "I know what you're trying to do. Good luck trying to get away from me. We both know I'm going to be the one to take you home tonight."

Not going to happen. I took a deep breath. The song decided it was time to stop playing, and a fast song started to play. I pulled away from Jeff, "Just let me have fun I-" He put his finger to my lips.

"No." He said sternly, I felt like I wanted to do what he said, but I took a deep breath.

"I dont care what you say!" I screamed trying to make a scene, "Leave me alone!" I screamed again, I got a few people's attention, mostly men. Who looked like they wanted to step in and be 'my hero'. Ya. No. I made a face at him, and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm roughly this time.

"Stop trying to make a scene Trish. Unless you want me to take matters into my own hands." He said, a scowl came onto his face.

I blinked a couple of times, then ripped my arm out of his grasp, "What are you indicating?"

He smirked, "Counting me and Chad are having. _Issues_. I can just make everyone in here to forget who you are-" He snapped his fingers, "Just like that." My jaw dropped, "And then I'll take you, and no one will search for you. No one will ever come. Now do you really want that to happen?"

"You wouldn't."

He got closer to my face, the scowl still there, "Try me." He snapped, "Test me. One more time Ms. Trish and you will be forgotten by everyone here. That or I can just kill everyone of your friends. If you really want that to happen." My heart beat started to pick up.

He wouldn't. He couldn't. He can't be that heartless. I was about to say something, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Jeff looked up at the person behind me, and rose an eyebrow. I turned around, my eyes got wide with excitement, "Chris!" I screamed. I threw my hands up in the air, and engulfed my fellow Canadian blonde into a hug.

"Trish!" He laughed, and I giggled.

I pulled back from him, and punched him on the arm, "Where have you been jackass! I've missed you." I hugged him again, then pulled away.

"What?" He said making a face, "You aren't going to jump on me? Like you have before?"

I giggled, "Can your back still take that?"

He pursed his lips and made a face indicating that question annoyed him. I giggled, "Yes. I'm not that old, Trish."

I giggled, and jumped up, wrapping my legs around him. We have known each other since like kindergarten this is how we greet each other now. It was just a joke, we would always flirt, and have fun. He twirled me around in circles then put me down we both stumbled from dizziness, but we caught ourselves. We both started to laugh.

"See? I can still handle it." He said with a wide smile, "I heard you had a kid. Is that true?"

"Yep."

He slapped me on the arm slightly, "Well congratulations hot mama."

I giggled, "Ya. Her name is Ruby. If you want to see her, just run by my house. You know where it is." I playfully winked at him.

He made a voice that sounded like he was clearing his throat, "Well of course-" He made his voice deeper, "Because I have been in there. All the time." He playfully wiggled his eyebrow and I started to laugh, "But in all seriousness. I might want to come over sometime and see her. I bet she's as beautiful as her mama." He said with a smile.

"Well of course!"

Chris's smile turned into a frown, "Trish. I am so sorry about Jay, I-I have known that guy for years, and I didn't know or well I never even thought he would flip out like that, and abuse you."

"Chris it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I mean I introduced you two. I-"

I stopped him, "Seriously. It's not. It's all over now. He's out of my life, and I can finally be free. It's all good."

He made a face, that said he wasn't sure, but let it go, "So hot mama." He said with a smile, "You have anyone new in your life?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I was cut off, "Yes-" I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulder. Jeff, "Me."

I made a face, "Um-" I pushed Jeff away, "No." I turned to him, "Not you. Incase you haven't forgotten we are through. End. Of. Discussion."

"Um. No we are not." He said sternly. I believed him for a mere second, then it by passed, but I saw by Jeff's face when he smirked that he knew I believed him for a second. I turned around to Chris. Who looked so confused, it was funny.

"Don't listen to him. He's the biggest jackass ever."

I felt Jeff put his head by my ear, and whisper, "Remember what we talked about Trish. Have your fun with your friend. But if things get to out of hand. I will take matters into my own hands." I looked at him, he smirked then winked at me and walked away.

I looked back at Chris and took a deep breath. Chris wrapped an arm around me, "Let me guess. Ex boyfriend. Having issues letting go?" He looked at me with a smile.

I giggled, "Something like that."

"Do you need me to beat him up?" I giggled, then looked back at Jeff who choked on his drink and started to laugh. I rolled my eyes, he was listening to me and Chris's conversation.

I sighed and looked back at Chris, "No. I can handle him, he's just the biggest ass I've met recently."

Chris shrugged, "They all get that way after a break up-" He looked at me, with a rose eyebrow, "Why did you guys break up?"

"Um-" I took a deep breath, "He just... changed... for the worst, and well, it didn't work out." I said in a saddened way.

Chris unwrapped his arm from me and looked at me, "A-are you still in love with him?"

My eyes got wide, that probably got Jeff's attention, I sighed, "I'm in love with who he was. I'm not in love with who he is now."

Chris nodded, "That makes sense-" He shrugged, "Well, if you need any help with kicking his ass. Call me."

"That won't be an issue." I said making a face.

"Don't think I can take him?" Chris smiled at me trying to make a joke.

You have no idea, "Of course you can."

Chris rose an eyebrow, "You're lying to me."

I sighed, "He's a lot stronger than he looks." I made a face, "A lot, stronger."

"I can still take him."

"Whatever you say Chris."

"I can."

"Okay, Chris."

Chris laughed, he thought I was joking, which in reality was far from the truth. Jeff was a lot stronger than what Chris thought.

A slow song came on, Chris smiled at me, "Wanna dance, hot mama?"

I smiled at was about to reply but Jeff's words buzzed in my ears. Was this going to far? I looked at Chris's extended hand, and smiled again, "I would love to, blondey." I said with a smirk.

"Hey-" He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You're blonde too."

I giggled, "But, I'm a natural brunette." As said using a matter-of-fact tone.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

I giggled, as me and Chris swayed back and forth. We turned around, and I looked at Jeff. He smirked at me and waved, I rolled my eyes and flicked him off. He made a face, then smirked and winked at me. I huffed and rolled my eyes, then looked away from him. Me and Chris swayed to the music, then it stopped.

I saw Mickie and John walk up on the stage and smile, "How's everyone doing tonight?" Mickie said into one of the mic's. Everyone replied with a loud, 'Good.' Mickie smiled, "Great. Well, as you guys know. This is the last party me and John will call ourselves fiancés. The wedding is in about 2 months." Mickie looked at John and handed him the mic.

"I guess it's my time to talk now." He said with a smile, "Well, like in any good party, we are going to let whoever wants to come up here and sing. Sing. But if no one decides to sing, Mickie and I will pick who come's up here and sings. So anyone up for it?" Everyone looked around at each other in awkward silence.

"Trish would!" Chris screamed, my eyes went wide. I looked at Chris.

"No Trish wouldn't." I screamed.

Chris smirked at me, "Trish, has a good voice. She one countless trophy's in talent shows for her singing. She would like to sing tonight."

John smirked at me, "Well come up here."

"No-no." I said shaking my head, "I-" I screamed when Chris lifted me up on his shoulder, and put me onto the stage, "Chris!" I screamed at him, he laughed at me. I looked at John, who extended the mic to me. I sighed, no going back now I guess. I grabbed the mic and smiled at John and Mickie. I turned around and glared at Chris, then looked at the band. I whispered what I wanted to sing.

I took a deep breath, and looked at the band. I haven't sang in so long. Like highschool.

The music started to play, "Skies are crying, I am watching-" I looked at the crowd, "Catching tear drops in my hands. Only silence as it's ending. Like we never had a chance. Do you have to make me feel like. There's nothing left of me?" I looked at Jeff slightly. Who seemed interested, "You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper." I started to get into the song, by how my voice changed to a more confident sound, "Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper" I took a deep breath as the second verse was about to start. I took a glance at the crowd, who seemed to like the song, "As the smoke clears, I awaken. And untangle you from me. Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed? All my windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet." I started to smile, "You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper." I started to slightly dance, and the crowd approved. I looked at Chris who gave me a thumbs up. I looked at Jeff, with determination, "Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear. Yeah, oh go run, run, run, yeah, it's a long way down. But I am closer to the clouds up here" I took another breath, "You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper, oh oh. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper" The music played for a little bit longer, then it stopped. I looked at the crowd who stayed silent for a second then started to clap. I looked at Jeff, who smirked and clapped slowly.

"Encore!" I looked at to who said it. Chris. I made a face at him and he just smirked, "Encore!" The crowd started to chant with him. I looked at Jeff who winked at me then motioned me to go on. I rolled my eyes, and looked at the band. Who nodded their approval. I walked up to them and whispered what I wanted to sing again.

The music started up, and people clapped knowing the song that was about to play, I looked at Jeff who rose an eyebrow. Then looked at Chris, "You know the bed feels warmer, sleeping here alone. You know I dream in color, and do the things I want." The music started to get louder as the song did. I made a dance move that whipped my hair, "You think you got the best of me? Think you've had the last laugh? Bet you think that everything good is gone, think you left me broken down, think that I'd come running back." I looked at Jeff, "Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong" I smirked, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" I started to skip around the stage showing more energy, "Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone! What doesn't kill you makes a fighter footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger! Just me, myself and I! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!" I stopped skipping at the middle of the stage but still tapped my foot to the beat, "You heard that I was starting over with someone new. They told you I was moving on, over you" I whipped my hair again, "You didn't think that I'd come back." I made a face and looked at Jeff, "I'd come back swinging. You try to break me, but you see-" I jumped up, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone" I started to skip again, "What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter" I bent over to the crowd, and slapped a few hands, "Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone!" I stood up straight, " What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger! Just me, myself and I! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!" I smiled at myself, and started to sing louder as I felt the adrenaline take over, "Thanks to you I got a new thing started, thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted, thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me, you know in the end the day you left was just my beginning! In the end..." I looked at Jeff, and jumped up again, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone! What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger! Just me, myself and I! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger! Just me, myself and I! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!" I smiled as the crowd clapped, I looked at Chris who smiled and clapped even louder and faster. I looked at Jeff who looked impressed.

Chris walked up to the stage, and held open his arms to help me get down. I jumped down to him, and he twirled me around. I took deep breaths, I was slightly warn out.

"So how did I do?" I smiled at him.

"How did you do?" His eyes got wide with excitement, "You were amazing Stratus!" He clapped me on the arm, "I mean you got so into the songs. You showed so much emotion! I loved it!"

I giggled, "Okay. Well, let's go get some drinks. I'm going to need one." I said, and grabbed his wrist pulling him to the bar. I noticed the song that was on. Next Contestant by Nickelback. I sighed then order a beer, so did Chris. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jeff approach us.

Jeff glared at Chris, then smirked at me, "Hello Trish-" The bartender asked Jeff what he wanted, the bartender was female and batted her eyelashes at him like she was trying to flirt. Jeff made a face at her, "Nothing." He answered plainly and waved her away, he sighed then shook his head, "That was wonderful singing. That wasn't directed to anyone, was it?" He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Nope." the bartender handed me my beer, "Thanks." I said to her, she nodded and looked at Jeff flashing a smile. Jeff chuckled in response, the girl pouted and walked away, I looked at Jeff, "Why?" I asked sweetly taking a drink of my beer.

"Hmm. I don't know because you seemed to look at me quite often." He rubbed his chin, "Although, most girls do. So..."

"Hey man, just leave Trish alone." Chris said pushing me behind him.

"Chris-" I touched his arm.

Jeff cut me off, "And what exactly are you going to do? Tough guy." Jeff said mocking Chris.

"You wanna find out?" I moved in between them, Chris was glaring at Jeff. If looks could kill, I think Jeff would probably re-die. I put my hands on both of their chests.

"Stop." I said sternly, "Not now. Not ever." I looked at Chris, "Chris. Just let it go and walk away." I looked at Jeff, "And you stop being an ass."

"You might want to listen to Trish." Chris snarled at Jeff, "She seems to be a lot smarter then you."

"Chris!" I looked towards him. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Jeff. I screamed slightly as Jeff put me behind him.

"Hey!" Chris screamed at Jeff, "Don't fucking touch her." Chris punched Jeff. I gasped.

I saw Jeff touch his cheek, and he started to laugh evilly. He looked at Chris, "Jeff-" I touched his arm trying to get his attention. I saw Jeff in one move punch Chris, and push him onto the wall near by. Jeff punched Chris again. I ran up to them, and pulled on Jeff's arm, "Jeff!" I screamed. I kept tugging on his arm, "Please, stop!" Jeff dropped Chris, and Chris hit the floor with a thud. I gasped again. Jeff turned angrily at me, his eyes filled with anger. I tried to keep a calm front, but it was hard, "C-calm down." Jeff blinked, "Please." I walked past Jeff, and kneeled down by Chris, who was dazed by what just happened. I looked at him, his eye was already turning black, his nose was swelling, and his cheek was slightly cut. I touched his face and he winched in pain, "Can someone get me a rag, and ice please?" The bartender that was trying to flirt with Jeff ran up with a wet rag and some ice. This time I noticed when she looked at Jeff she glared at him. I cleaned the wound that was slightly bleeding. I put the ice on his nose, and he winched in pain again, I rolled my eyes, "If you keep flinching like that, I'm not going to help you."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm in pain, Stratus. I'm going to show something."

"Well keep it to a minimum." I said and put the ice on his eye, "Keep it on your eye for me. I have to speak with someone."

"Don't talk to him Trish." Was Chris trying to scold me?

"He won't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

I sighed, "Yes I do." I got up, and walked over to Jeff, "What in the hell were you thinking?" I said pushing him slightly, "Jeff you're a-" I lowered my voice, "vampire, and you could have really hurt Chris."

Jeff huffed, "Well I was about to. He has you to thank for that."

I rolled my eyes, "You thought I would take things out of hand? You're taking things out of hand."

"I told you I would take matter into my own hands."

"That doesn't included hurting one of my long time friends. Do you really think that I would sleep with you if you hurt one of my friends? Jeff, you need to calm down, he is one of my closest friends. Nothing ever romantic and you were taking things way out of portion." I was about to walk away, but Jeff grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I don't care what he is to you. He cannot tell me what to do."

"He was protecting me."

"I don't really give a shit what he was doing." He growled at me, "He was getting to close to home."

I ripped my arm away from his grip, and smacked Jeff across the face, his face barley moved. He touched his cheek and chuckled, "Keep it up Trish. Just wait and see what happens." He growled in my face.

I made a face and walked away from him. I walked over to Chris who was standing up, someone got him a bandaid to cover his cut on his cheek, and his nose seemed to have swollen down a lot, I touched his face, "Well you look a lot better."

"Thanks." Chris said with sarcasm, "That makes me feel better."

"Well, it should."

"What did you two talk about."

I rolled my eyes, "I just told him to basically leave me alone, he decided to be an ass about it." I sighed, "But it's whatever."

"You weren't kidding when you said he was stronger than he looked."

I sighed, "You don't know the half of it." I looked down.

"Hey-" Chris put his hand under my chin and pushed my head up to look at him, "Don't let that ass wipe get to you. He doesn't deserve your time."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Chris. You're an awesome friend."

"It's what I'm here for." He said with a smile, and song started to play, "You wanna dance?"

I giggled, "Why not?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor, we dance for a little while, then the song changed to Long Hot Summer by Keith Urban.

I gasped slightly, Chris looked at me and rose an eyebrow, "You okay Trish?"

Flash backs of me and Jeff riding in his truck singing to this song went through my head. I gulped, then looked at Chris, "Y-ya. I just-" I looked around. Flashbacks still running through my mind. Tears started to form in my eyes, "I-I-" I started to blink a lot as my eyes started to look like a pool, "I need some air." I walked hastily toward the door.

"Trish!"

I turned around and looked at Chris, "Chris, I'm fine. I just need some air. Please."

"Friends don't leave each other." He got closer to me, "What's wrong?"

"Chris I don't want to talk about it. Please just leave me alone so I can think." I turned around and sprinted out of the bar, I heard Chris call for me, but I ran as far as my legs could take me. I looked around, I was in the woods. I walked over to a tree, and slid down it. I pulled my knees to my chest, barred my head into my knees, and cried. I cried for about 2 minutes, until I started to hear footsteps coming toward me, I sniffed and wiped my eyes not looking up. It was probably Chris, "I'm fine Chris. Just leave it alone." The footsteps stopped for a second then started up again, "Seriously I'm fine." My voice flattered when a hand touched my arm. The hand that touched my arm, started to pull me up, "I'm fine-" I looked up, "Jeff." My eyes got wide, and I pulled away from him. I turned around to walk away but I ran into Jeff's chest. He grabbed my forearms, I hit his chest, "Leave me alone!" I screamed at him, "Just leave me alone!" I started to cry again. I felt him pull me closer to him and wrap his arms around me. I started to breath heavily, he was hugging me. I started to cry even more, but this time on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff pulled away from me and cupped my face, I was still crying. "Shh." He murmured as he put his fingers under my eyes and wiped the tears away, "What's wrong Darlin'?" I started to cry again. He pulled me into another hug, "It's alright." He whispered into my ear.

"N-no." I said, it sounded more like a whimper, "I-it's not alright." My head was spinning, and I started to form a headache.

Jeff pulled away from me again, but cupped my face once more wiping away my tears, "What happened?" He looked slightly angry, "If anyone did anything to you-"

I cut him off, "No one did anything. Beside you." He rose an eyebrow at me, tears filled my eyes again, "You, and Chad." I closed my eyes and tears rolled down my face, "You don't understand. More likely you don't remember." I said in a whisper, "Chad-" I stopped myself, "He-" I gulped, "I was there when he returned. He made you forget everything. He-"

Jeff cut me off by putting his finger on my lips, "Shh-" He cupped my face, "Let's just take you home." I tried to protest, but Jeff put his arms under my legs and lifted me up.

"Jeff-" I tried to get him to put me down.

"Calm down Trish."

I started to take deep breaths, as he walked to his car. He put me in the passenger seat, and hopped into the driver seat. I put my head on the car seat, and closed my eyes. My breaths were still shaky after crying, but the tears stopped coming back. I opened my eyes, after about 15 minutes and saw Jeff take a turn that didn't lead to Matt's house, "I'm actually staying at Matt's, Jeff." I looked at Jeff, but he kept his eyes on the road, "Jeff?" He didn't answer me, just kept driving.

After about 5 minutes we pulled into my driveway. I got out, and made my way toward the door, I heard Jeff get out after me. I stopped at my door, and turned around. I looked at Jeff, "Um-" I took a deep breath, "Thanks for taking me home."

Jeff nodded, and started to walk back to his car. I sighed, and turned to my door. I opened the door slightly, but turned around brushing up against Jeff doing so. I gasped at how close we were.

Jeff looked down at me, he cupped my face, I gasped when he did he pulled me close to him and smacked my lips to his. My eyes widened, but they soon fluttered shut, and I kissed back. I don't know why, but I did, and it felt right. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt him open the door. He lifted me up, and walked me into the house. He kicked the door shut, but kept me in place, and his lips on mine. He zoomed me over to the wall and pressed me against it. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, I accepted this and kissed back. He started to slide his jacket off which I helped. He moved his arms, and started to lift his shirt off, when he did he threw his shirt to the side, and went back to kissing me. I felt him put his hand under my dress and lift it over my head. I gasped as he threw it to the side and kissed me again.

I felt a sudden dizziness. I opened my eyes, we were in my room, but not yet to my bed. Guess we didn't make it that far. Jeff lifted me up, I locked my legs around his waist, and continued to kiss him. He walked me over to the bed and lowered me down. He pulled away, and we looked in each others eyes. I blinked rapidly, and Jeff lowered himself down and kissed me again. I felt his arms go down and him wiggle. I opened my eyes and saw him throw his pants to the side. He moved slightly, and kissed me again. I smiled slightly, he wasn't as rough as he was last time. He was more, gentler. He lifted himself up again, and moved some hairs out of my face, he flashed me a smirk that said we weren't done not even close. He lowered himself onto me again and kissed me.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: Some people are still weirded out by the whole 'sex' scene. Again, not to sure why, but whatever. So what you guys think so far? Good? Getting good? Review please! Thanks _

_With Love,  
__Yellie_


	13. The Days After the Party

Trish P.O.V 

I opened my eyes, letting the sun fill my eyes. It was either really late in the morning or really early in the afternoon, because the sun seemed to be extremely bright.

I let my eyes close again, I was really tired for some reason. Wait- my eyes snapped open realizing what happened last night. I think I had sex with Jeff... shit. Wait to go me. I didn't know if he was still here or not, all I knew was Matt was going to be pissed, Amy was most likely freaking out, Chris was clueless as to why I never came back, and I had sex with a vampire.

I gulped slightly and rolled over, I opened my eyes slightly. He wasn't there. I opened my eyes fully, no note. Nothing. He just left. Okay, nice guy. Wait, he's evil, my bad. I slowly got up, and I was naked. Shocker -insert sarcasm here- I grabbed my clothes and put them on, I put my hair in a messy bun. I walked over to my nightstand and saw my phone, I grabbed it.

_Trish where in the hell did you go? Answer me now!_

_-Ames_

I sighed, and looked through the rest of the texts..

_Trish, hellooooo. Where did you go?_

_-Chris_

_OMG. Trish, Jeff's gone too. Trish, if you don't answer me, I'm going to freak. If he hurts you'll I'll kill him. Again._

_-Ames_

_That's it. I'm telling Matt!_

_-Ames_

_Seriously where in the hell are you?_

_-Chris_

_Text me in the morning? _

_-Chris_

I sighed at all the missed texts, then I noticed I had a hell of a lot of missed calls to. Mostly from Amy, and Chris, but one was an unknown number. I'll leave that alone. I was about to text Amy until my phone vibrated on it's own.

_I'll be back in 2 days!_

_-Stace_

My jaw dropped, oh, Stacy was going to kill me. I went to text back, "Mornin'" My eyes got wide and I turned around. Jeff was standing there in a towel. He smirked at me, "What?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

He rose an eyebrow, "Well. Hmmm, let me think about that. A) We slept together B) This is my house, and C) Because I can."

"This isn't your house."

"Technically, it is."

"No it's not. Now leave."

Jeff smirked and started to walk towards me, I tried to back up but my butt hit the nightstand. Damn. Jeff's body touched mine, and he smirked once more, "I'm not leaving. Why should I? So you can go to Matt and report that I went to far? Then I have to beat his ass for trying to beat my ass? Not going to happen. Sorry."

I gulped, "So what are you going to do, Jeff? Keep me here hostage."

Jeff smirked and walked over to his clothes, "Of course not-" He grabbed his clothes, "but wherever you go, I'm coming. Whoever you call, I supervise the conversation. Same for texting, emailing. Anything. You answer to me first." He winked at me, "Got it?"

"I'm not your bitch Jeff. You can't tell me what to do."

He chuckled. Dick, "No you're not my bitch, but technically since I claimed you, you are mine. I own you-" He looked at me again, with that fucking smirk, "I can tell you what to do."

"No, you cant."

"Well, even if you don't like it. Who's going to stop me? You?"

"No. I have back up."

"Really, who? Matt? That's not much."

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"I don't know. Leave. And neither will you."

"Are you trying to negotiate with me?" Jeff smirked.

"Nope. Leave, and you wont have to figure out who my back up is."

"I have the right to believe you're lying."

"Believe that. I'm not going to be the one that's sorry." I slightly sung that last part.

Jeff tilted his head to the side, he started to walk toward me, and looked me in my eyes, "Who is it?"

I felt the need to tell him who it was, like this pull in my stomach told me to, but my brain told me otherwise, my body told me to tell him, my brain said not to. I gulped slightly starring into Jeff's green eyes, "S-" I made a face, "You can't compel me."

Jeff smirked, "No I can't, but recently have you been feeling like you need to tell me what I want to hear, what I tell you to tell me. Like your body says too, but your brain says not to?" I made a face, how in the hell did he know? I guess by my facial reaction Jeff knew he was right, "Well, guess what princess, that's the claiming taking affect." My eyes got wide, "It doesn't take that long to take affect. Within' about-" Jeff made a face that said he was thinking, "Hmm. A week, week and a half, maybe 2 weeks. You'll basically not be able to do any decision's without knowing you have to report to me." He smirked, "I would have said 5 days, but you seem to be fighting it a lot more harder than most, but it's still going to go into effect."

I gulped, "So thats it? You're going to try and make me your bitch? Right? Sort of like what Chad did to you? Well, I'm a lot more stronger than I look, I'm winning this battle."

"Oooh, so powerful." Jeff mocked me. Dick head. "Very convincing." Again mocking me, "And no, I'm not making you my bitch, don't think of it that way." I rolled my eyes making Jeff smirk, "But, consider me doing you a favor."

I rose an eyebrow. How in the hell was he doing me a favor? My confusion turned into anger, "A favor?" I scoffed, "How in the hell are you doing me a favor by this? You're controlling me! How is that doing me any favors?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "You don't get it Trish. Chad whenever you came over, wasn't being nice, he was going to try and claim you-" My eyes got wide and he noticed it, "See? Now, would you rather be claimed by me? Or by Chad?"

"Neither."

"Well to bad princess. Because it's either or."

"No, not really. You know I could be claimed by Matt. He's a lot nicer."

Jeff smirked, "While that is true. Matt doesn't have to balls to do it."

"More like he doesn't want me getting hurt. Or being in pain. Something that you obviously don't care about."

Jeff made a face, and looked like he was actually confused by what I just said, "That I don't care?" He repeated me, not in a mocking way, more like in an extremely confused way.

"Ya, your humanity is off. You don't care about anyone beside yourself."

Jeff made another face, "Right." He said and turned around grabbing his clothes, and walking into the bathroom.

I made a face, "That was weird." I grabbed my phone, and slowly texted Amy.

_Need help. My house. Now! Bring back up._

_-Trish_

I pushed send really fast and put my phone on silent and put it on the nightstand. Just when I did that Jeff walked back out, "Seems like the kid isn't going to be interrupting us anytime soon." There he goes again, being an asshole.

I sighed, "1 that 'kid' is your only daughter, and named after your mother-" Jeff face went blank, no smirk nothing. Right when I mentioned his mom, I knew that was a touchy subject for him, "2 She's not here. She's at Matt's."

Jeff rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because Matt doesn't trust you with me, and I have to take care of her. He offered me to stay at his house, and I agreed to it. A + B = C"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Don't use sarcasm on me Trish." He paused, and took a shaky breath, "Who named her again? I'm a little fuzzy on everything. I don't know why I can't remember. I'm almost positive vampires can't have amnesia."

I rose an eye, "I did. But you influenced it, sort of."

"Right."

I gulped, "I know why you can't remember."

He looked at me, suddenly uninterested in everything around him, "Why?"

"Because Chad compelled you to-" Jeff scoffed, "I'm being serious. I was standing right there! You remember that night after he compelled you. It was the night you choked me-" Jeff's face went blank again, and I could have sworn I saw something in his eyes, was that. Guilt? "Right before any of that happened. Chad decided to compel you into forgetting everything. I don't even think Chad knows Ruby even exists. He also compelled you to turn off your humanity." Jeff didn't look sure, "I'm telling the truth. Even if you believe me or not, I was standing right there. Why would I even lie about this?" I sighed when Jeff didn't look up, I took off my vervain bracelet and Jeff looked at me with a rose eyebrow, "Ask me now."

Jeff looked from the bracelet to me, he walked up to me, and grabbed the bracelet. He didn't say anything, but he put my bracelet back on, "I don't need to." He said and walked out of the room. Was that it?

I huffed, and looked at my phone, 1 text message.

_Omg. It's Jeff isn't it? I knew it! Oh god. Me, Matt, and Shannon are on the way! Just hold yourself._

_-Amy_

I looked at the doorway, then back at my phone.

_Hurry._

_-Trish_

Send.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, then looked back at Jeff, "Nothing. Looking at my phone-" I looked at my phone, "I got a lot of texts from last night. You know, Chris."

"Mmm-Hmmm." He tilted his head, and held out his hand.

"What?"

"Let me see."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

I sighed, and pulled up the conversation Chris sent me, "Here." I showed it to him, "Now, is that all?"

Jeff smirked, "Nope." He grabbed my phone and threw it onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I gasped. I felt my stomach do little flips.

I whimpered slightly, "Jeff-" I looked up at him, pleading with him, "Not now."

He smirked, and pulled me closer to him wrapping his other arm around me. He put his head on my shoulder and started to kiss my shoulder and neck. I whimpered again, I felt him rub my back and sides, making me shiver as he did.

I whimpered, "Jeff stop, please." Just as I said that I heard something crash downstairs. Me and both Jeff looked at my door, which was wide open.

Jeff looked back at me, and put his finger on my lips telling me to keep quiet. He went blank for a minute, then smirked, "We have company." He said in a whisper.

I mouthed back, 'who?'

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Who do you think?"

Amy? Matt? Shannon? I hope so, because Chad had never been invited into my house.

Jeff smirked, "I think it might be time to leave."

I gasped as Jeff covered my mouth with his hand, and looked back. He smirked down at me, I grabbed his hand and tried to tear it away from my mouth.

"Jeff!" I heard scream from my doorway which was blocked out of my view by Jeff.

Jeff groaned and turned around. Shannon. Jeff made a face, "Who in the blue hell are you?"

"Your bestfriend-" Shannon held up a gun and shot Jeff, I screamed slightly, and covered my mouth, "And you worst enemy." I looked at Jeff then looked away when Jeff clutched his stomach and groaned. I saw his blood. That's something new, "Trish-" I looked up at Shannon, "C'mere." I slowly stepped by Jeff.

I gasped, when I fell to the ground, and was drug, I felt an arm wrap around my body. I whimpered knowing it was Jeff. I looked at Shannon who has the gun pointed to Jeff who was behind me. I felt Jeff breathing on my neck, you could tell he was weak.

'Go.' I told Shannon, and held up my index finger telling him one minute. Shannon gave me a face that said, no but he put the gun to his side. I sighed and turned around in Jeff's grasp I looked at Jeff who had his eyes closed, he opened his eyes into squints, I knew he wasn't going to die because it only had hit him in the stomach but it defiantly would weaken him.

"You're going to be alright." I whispered to him just enough so he could hear it and Shannon couldn't, "I promise." Jeff put his head down, I sighed, "Good. Now, close your eyes." He gave me a funny look, "Do you trust me?" He gave me a face, "Do. You. Trust. Me?" He slowly closed his eyes, "Good. Now, don't open them. Not now." I felt myself being pulled away from Jeff, "It's going to be okay." I whispered to him, as Shannon dragged me out of the room. He closed the door, and grabbed my wrist sprinting me down the stairs.

"You okay?" I saw Matt, I nodded and pushed past him giving Shannon a cold glare. Matt grabbed my wrist, "Did he hurt you?"

"No. The only one thats hurt is him." I shrugged his hand off and stomped to the door. I have no clue where this rush of anger came from. All I knew was I was extremely pissed at Shannon and Matt.

Matt followed quickly behind me, "What are you talking about?"

I stopped and turned angrily toward him, "What do you think I'm talking about? I said 'Help me.' I never said kill him-" I looked at Shannon with a cold glare, "Or try to."

"It was the only way I could save you."

"Was it really? The only way."

"Do you really think Jeff would listen to us?"

I paused, then took a shaky breath. The anger rushed out of me, I suddenly didn't realize why I was so mad, I shook my head, "I-" I looked at the car, "Lets go." I got into the car. I saw Matt and Shannon look at each other strangely, then get into the car. The whole car ride was extremely silent.

I sniffed a little bit and looked outside the car, I sighed.

"Trish-"

I looked at Matt, who still had his eyes on the road, "Matt, before you say anything. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak like that. I-I don't know where it came from."

Matt nodded slightly, "I think you need to stay as far away from Jeff as possible."

"I-" I stopped, was that really what I shou- Trish! Get a hold of yourself. Yes. Yes that's what you're suppose to do! Stay away! "Y-you're right. I-I just can't seem to though. Everywhere I go, he always shows up. No matter where I go. He's always there." I took a shaky breath.

Matt gulped, "I hope it doesn't come to what me and Shannon discussed."

I rose an eyebrow, "What?"

Matt licked his lips, then looked at me, "You leaving town..." He looked back at the road.

I stared down at my hands, "That's not going to stop him... he's always there. He'll find me. I know it... and if he doesn't-" I looked down at the wrist Jeff bit, "The claiming will take effect, and I'll go to him."

I saw Matt clench his jaw, "That's going to be a problem..."

I gasped, "Stacy." I said in a whisper, Matt rose an eyebrow at me, "Stacy! She must know something about this. Maybe she can help."

Matt sighed, "Maybe, but Trish-" He looked at me, "Don't get your hopes up just to be brought down, if Stacy can't do anything. The only way to get rid of the claiming is-" He looked back at the road, "Jeff. You just have to convince him to."

I scoffed, "Because that's going to work." I blinked a couple of times, blinking away the tears that were forming in my eyes, and sighed a shaky breath. I turned my head to the window and looked at the woods.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: I love this chapter. For some strange reason, I love it! :D Don't you? Lol. Love you guys. Oh, and hey. Follow me on Twitter Yellie_WhoCares Where you can ask me questions about the series, and everything. :) (about any story I don't care) thanks! Btw, I'm sorry I didn't update it yesterday... I couldn't, I had some family issues._

_With Love,_

_Yellie_


	14. The Drunken Night

Trish P.O.V

I walked into Matt's house, and was engulfed into a hug, "Oh my God-" Amy. She pulled away with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, this was my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let you out of my sight-" She hugged me again, "I'm so sorry."

I smiled to myself, "Amy-" I pulled away, "I'm fine, and it wasn't your fault. It was-" I paused, then shook my head, "Jeff's."

Amy wiped away a tear, "I know, but. God I should have known he was going to do something stupid! I-" She was freaking out. God her emotions were going haywire.

"Amy!" She stopped talking, "It wasn't your fault. Just calm down. Okay?"

She nodded, "Alright..."

I looked around, "Where's my kid?"

"Upstairs."

I nodded and walked upstairs. I saw Ruby, she was asleep. I walked up to her crib and looked at her sleeping face. She was so beautiful. I love her so much. I couldn't imagine life without her. Wait, I'm getting a sense of deja vu. Oh well. I sighed, and kissed Ruby's forehead. She didn't even move, she just laid there peacefully, asleep.

I smiled at her and walked out of the room turning off the lights and slowly closed the door. I walked back downstairs, where I was engulfed into another hug by Amy, "Woah. Where's the fire?"

Amy pulled back and she was crying, "Trish, Matt just explained everything. Jeff claimed you? I can't believe this. I'm so sorry. If I-"

"Amy-" I cut her off, "It's not your fault."

"I-"

"No. It's not your fault."

Amy sniffed, "Okay-" She wiped a tear away, "I hate this so much."

"Amy, I'll be fine. I have Ruby, you, Stacy, Matt, Shannon, Candice-" I stopped, "I'm not listing my friends off, I have a lot. So, I have my family and friends. I'm going to be okay." Even I knew I was bluffing.

Amy sighed, "Okay." She didn't sound to sure.

I nodded at her and looked at Matt, "Thank you-" I paused, "For saving me, and taking care of Ruby."

Matt smiled at me and nodded, "But of course."

I smiled, "I'm going upstairs, and taking a nap."

Matt nodded and looked at his watch, "Actually it's getting really late." He said, then looked at Shannon, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep." Shannon looked at me, "See you later Trish."

"See you Shannon." He left. I looked at Matt, and hugged him, "Goodnight."

"Night." He pulled back and smiled at me, then kissed my forehead in a brotherly way.

I smiled at him then walked over to Amy and hugged her, "Night Ames, love you."

"Goodnight Trish, love you too sissy." She smiled at me as I made my way upstairs.

...

I was asleep dreaming of how me and Jeff used to me.

_Me and Jeff were pushing our new couch into our house, "Where are we going to put it?" I asked him._

_Jeff looked up at me, "I have no idea." He chuckled slightly, "Where do you want to put it?"_

_I smiled, "In front of the fireplace?" I smirked at him, which he laughed to._

_We pushed it over there, "I think maybe next time you push, you almost ran over my feet." I said plainly. Jeff laughed and kissed the top of my head._

_"Sorry." He looked at the fireplace, "I see a bright future."_

_I giggled, "That was a retarded pun." _

_He chuckled then pouted, "That was rude." _

_"Never said it wasn't." I smirked._

_Jeff gave me a sly smirk and before I knew it I was on the couch with Jeff on top of me, he smirked again, "You wanna say that again?"_

_I giggled, "That was a retarded p-" I was cut off by his lips, I giggled underneath him. _

**Trish...**

_I made a face in my dream. What the hell? I looked around, Jeff was gone, and I was in Matt's house again. I got up, and walked out to the hallway, I walked into Matt and Amy's room they were asleep. I walked up to them and tried to shake Amy but I basically went through them. I looked at my hands. Then tried again, same result. I looked around._

**Trish.**

_I looked around, there it was again that voice. Wait, was, was that Jeff's voice? I walked out into the hallway. I looked around. I walked downstairs and looked at the couch._

**Trish, over here.**

_I looked around again, his voice sounded far away, and echoey. I walked outside. I'm not to sure what led me to keep doing this but I did, I kept walking._

**Good, Trish. Keep walking.**

_I looked around again, still no sign of Jeff. I kept walking, and walked into the woods. I looked around._

**Warmer. Keep going.**

_There it was again, I stopped and looked around. _

**Don't stop. Keep moving. **

_His voice was getting closer, but it was still echoey and weird like he was in my mind. I started to walk again, and kept walking. I was in the middle of the woods I looked around, no sign of Jeff._

"_Found me._" I felt him breath on my ear.

I gasped and shot up. I was breathing heavily, and my heart was racing. It was a dream, I rubbed my eyes. Wait, I'm in the woods? I rubbed my eyes again, yep. Defiantly in the woods. I looked around. How in the hell did I get here? I slowly got up, I was shaking and I could see my breath. I don't know whether or not I was shaking because I was cold or because of that dream I just had, or the fact I was randomly in the woods...

"Hello Trish." I felt on my ear. I gasped and turned around, wide eyed. Jeff.

I gulped and took a few steps back, "W-why, are you here? Why am I here?" I started to shake even more.

"_Easy_. I wanted you here. So you came." He looked me up and down, I took another step back. He stumbled forward, then chuckled, "Oops." He chuckled more.

I eyed him, "A-are you drunk?"

He caught his balance still chuckling, then made a motion with his fingers saying he was 'a little drunk' then he chuckled again, "I had maybe. One. _Two_ drinks. Tops." He slurred and then chuckled again. He stumbled forward.

I back up once more. I didn't know vampires could get drunk, "I-I didn't know vampires, could um- get drunk."

"Mmmm-" He stumbled forward again, making me move back again, then he smirked at me, and he was gone. I turned around and he was mere inches away from me I gasped, and he stumbled over and I caught him, "It makes for _a lot_ of lush vamps." He kissed my shoulder. I started shaking even more, "Oh Darlin' you're shaking." He rubbed my arms making me shake even more.

"Jeff-"

"Mmmm-" He pulled himself up and outlined my lips, "You wanna know something Trish?"

I stared at him for a second, "I-"

"You interest me. A lot. Not just my-" He chuckled to himself, "Sexual need." He slurred, I scoffed, and he chuckled again, "But you seem-" He paused catching himself again so he wouldn't fall on me, "To be everywhere. Anytime I try to do something, you seem to sneak your way back into my mind." He slurred, I rose an eyebrow, "See. Tonight I got drunk, to get you off of my mind, and even after I went to kill that girl-" My jaw dropped, he made a face, "Don't worry _I didn't_." He said in a weird way, then chuckled, "Anyway-" He paused, "Oh ya. And even after that you seemed to sneak your way back in. Ever since you kissed me I seem to be losing my mind. I have tried for 2-" He held up 3 fingers. I grabbed one finger and put it down. He chuckled loudly, "My bad." He said making a face, "Anyway-" He slurred, "For 2-" He held up 2 fingers, "weeks to get you out, but-" He knocked on his head, "You seem to get back in-" He paused like he was thinking, "It's like you claimed me, instead of the other way around-" He paused for a moment, and cupped my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I made a face, "Now, why is that Trish?"

"I-" I was at a loss for words, "I don't know why."

He rolled his head back, then looked back at me, "That's what I've been thinking!" He made a face, "Crazy isn't it?" He laughed, "Now I have contemplated every possible way to get you out. Some of which, are a little gruesome." My eyes got wide, Jeff laughed, "Don't worry! I wouldn't do anything."

"Besides claim me, which was really painful."

"Oooh, going back on the '_claiming_'" He put air quotes around 'claiming' then wrapped his arms around my shoulders leaning himself onto me, he looked around like he was in a daze, "I did you a favor. Either me or Chad." He chuckled, "Anyway!" He pronounced/slurred, "You have-" He chuckled, "violated-" He chuckled again and I rolled my eyes, "My mind, and you will stay there." He started to blink rapidly, "You stopped shaking." He was right. I did, I felt warm and safe with Jeff right now. Even though I felt slightly intimidated he was drunk, I have never seen him drunk, and I didn't know what he was capable of.

"Y-you violated me on more than one occasion."

Jeff threw his head back and laughed loudly, "Funny!" He said and looked at me with wide eyes, "You weren't exactly complaining." He tilted his head to the side, "You're not innocent Trish, you may act it, but you know you aren't. You want me, don't even lie about it."

My eyes got wide, "I-I wan't my Jeff. Not this Jeff. Don't lie to yourself."

Jeff laughed and put his forehead on mine, "There is its-" He paused and laughed loudly, "Sorry. There. It. Is." I rolled my eyes, "There it is. Your spunk, your fire, you spirt, your soul. Just sparks my interest, and I can't seem to get over it." I tried to back up, but failed when Jeff tightened his grip, he lowered his head onto my shoulder, and kissed it, he kissed up my neck and my ear. He stopped at my ear and kissed it, "Don't go." He whispered, "I wan-_need_ you." I wiggled trying to get free, "Please." Was he begging me? "Don't leave me. Not like everyone else." Was he crying? I pulled back and looked at him, he was.

My eyes got wide, "Hey-" I put my hand on his cheek, "Hey-" He opened his eyes which were bloodshot by the drinking and crying, "Don't worry. It's okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "It's okay." I whispered once more. Jeff wrapped his arms around me tightly, and we stayed like that for about 3 minutes in complete silence. Jeff pulled back, he looked down at my wrists and grabbed the one that had my bracelet on it. He grabbed my bracelet, "Jeff-"

He looked up at me, and gave me a small smile. He moved his free hand to my cheek and caressed my cheek, "Shh-" He moved his hand away from my cheek and looked down, he ripped my bracelet off, I stared wide-eyed at him, he cupped my face and made me look into his eyes, "God I hate to do this to you, but I have to."

I starred at him for a moment, then gulped. My muscles stiffened knowing he was going to compel me, I saw him move to say something but I cut him off, "Please-" I said in a whisper, he tilted his head to the side, "You don't have to do this. You don't. I-"

"Shhh-" He caressed my cheek with his thumbs, I had tears in my eyes, "You have to-" He whispered, then sighed, "Forget everything that happened since you fell asleep. Forget ever seeing me tonight. Forget our conversation." He had tears in his eyes, I starred at him, for a little bit, I didn't feel any different like I forgot something. I moved my ankle and felt the anklet I had around it move. That's it! My anklet was full of vervain, I always wear that thing, even in the shower. It was for back up. He obviously didn't know that... so now what do I do? "Now go to sleep." I didn't know what to do, so I acted on instinct and closed my eyes, I stumbled over pretending to fall asleep. Jeff caught me, I felt him lift me up bridal style and he zoomed off. I felt myself being placed on a bed.

I kept my eyes closed just in case he was still here, I felt a finger slide up and down my cheek. Then I felt him place a kiss on my forehead, "Goodnight Darlin'" I heard him whisper.

After about 10 minutes I slowly opened my eyes. He was gone, and I was back at Matt's. Lord, how do I approach this? Do I keep it to myself? Do I tell him? No, don't do that. Never do that. Don't tell him, I don't want to forget this night. Ever.

I closed my eyes again and awaited myself a sleepless night.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: Again, another chapter I love! :D I love love love the Jeff and Trish scene I hope you guys do to._

_With Love,_

_Yellie_


	15. The Car Ride

Trish P.O.V 

I tossed and turned, but still couldn't get to sleep. I sighed, and looked at the ceiling, the memory of what happened kept going through my mind. That was the first time I saw Jeff, open up, well in a long time. I turned over, I had to get some sleep, I slowly closed my eyes and sleep flooded over my within seconds.

_I was painting the walls of me and Jeff's new house, it still wasn't done yet. Well, Jeff did say he wanted to design and rebuild a new house, so he bought an old beat down crappy house that looked like it hadn't have been used since like the 1700's. We decided on green for the living room. I took the rolling paint brush and out another coat of paint on. I looked over and saw Jeff painting on the other wall, I saw a paint drop drip off of the paint brush and fall on his face. He cursed, I turned around to my wall and giggled slightly. I turned back around and ran into Jeff's chest, I squealed. _

_"You think it's funny when paint falls on my face?" I looked up to him, he still had a paint smear, and I couldn't help but giggle a little, he made a face making me giggle more, "You think it's so funny?" He bent down and dipped his finger in my paint, "Let's see who will be laughing."_

_"Jeff, dont!" I squealed, and tried to run away. Jeff grabbed me with his other hand, and pulled me closer to him, "Jeff, please?" I pouted at him_

_He smiled at me, "Oh Darlin'" He cupped my face and kissed me, then when he pulled back he gave me an amused look, and pulled his hand away, then started to laugh. He showed me his hand that had smeared paint all over it._

_My jaw dropped and I touched my face, I looked at my hand and there was some paint on it. I looked at Jeff, "Jeff!"_

_He smiled innocently at me, "What?"_

_I slapped his chest, "Why did you do that?"_

_"Because you were laughing at me."_

_I pouted, "So? I thought it was cute..." _

_Jeff smiled down at me, and went to cup my face. I moved, "Ah, ah, ah, ah. No. Wash your hands first." _

_Jeff pouted slightly, "But I can't we don't have water in here yet."_

_"Well then I guess you out of luck." I turned around and grabbed my paint brush I started brushing again. I felt Jeff press his body against my back and nuzzle his head in the crock of my neck. I smiled to myself, but tried to contain a squeal or giggle. _

_Jeff slowly started to place kisses on my shoulder and neck, he place a kiss on my ear, "No hands." He whispered in my ear, I giggled slightly as he continued to kiss my neck and shoulder. _

_"Jeff-" I said almost dropping the paint brush, "I'm trying to paint."_

_I felt Jeff mumble something onto my neck, I didn't hear what he said. He wrapped his arms around me trapping my arms to my sides, I giggled, "I don't hear you complaining." He whispered into my ear._

_I leaned into him, and dropped the paint brush as he kissed me. I let my head fall back onto Jeff chest as he continued, "Jeff-"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you." I said with a smile. I felt Jeff move a little, he turned me around and kissed me._

_"I love you too." He smiled at me, and kissed me once more, "Why don't you say we take this somewhere else?"_

_"Like where? We can't go anywhere."_

_"You're right." He smirked a sly smirk making me giggle, "So-" He kissed me, "Guess we stay here."_

_I giggled, "But-"_

_He put his finger on my lips, "No but's, just go with it." He winked at me, and I smiled as he kissed me again._

...

"Trish. You okay?" I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Matt towering over me.

I smiled and nodded, "Ya-" I rubbed my eyes, yawned and stretched, "Just tired." I sighed, "What time is it?"

"Almost 2 in the afternoon."

My eyes got wide, "I slept that long?"

Matt nodded, "Ya, you wouldn't wake up, you kept moving around when we tried to wake you up earlier, so me and Ames decided to let you sleep." He smiled at me.

I nodded, "Okay, thank you Matt." I grabbed my phone, there was 1 missed call from Chris. I sighed, "I have to call Chris." There was a pull in my stomach telling me not to call Chris, but my brain kept telling me differently. I shook my head and dialed Chris.

"Trish! Where have you been? And how come you haven't called me back?"

"Sorry, just. I have had a lot on my mind, and I needed to clear my head."

"It was your ex wasn't it? I saw him follow you out, but for some reason didn't follow him, I should have. What was I thinking?" Note to self give Chris some vervain.

"I don't know, no-" Lie "it wasn't Jeff, just... everything that's going on." I threw my legs over the side of the bed and walked downstairs.

"Drama?"

I giggled, "Something like that..." There was a knock on the door. I rose an eyebrow at Amy and Shannon who were sitting on the couch. I sighed and walked over to the door.

"Tell me who they are. I'll kick their asses."

I giggled, "Good luck with that Chr-" I opened the door, and saw the man that has been haunting me. Jeff. He smirked at me.

"Trish? Helloooo?"

Jeff rose an eyebrow at me, and gave me a knowing look, I flicked him off, which he chuckled to, "Chris, um. I'll call you back. Someone's here."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll call you back."

"Okay, love you."

Jeff looked at the phone again with squinted eyes, "Love you too Chris." I hung up.

Jeff looked down at me and smirked, "Hello Trish."

Matt appeared next to me with a snarl on his face, "Jeff." He said with distaste.

Jeff smirked at his brother, "Hello brother."

Matt looked at me, "Go upstairs." He told me.

I turned around and ran straight into Jeff, I gasped he looked down at me, "No. Go over to the couch and sit down, I need to speak with you later."

There it was again, that pull in my stomach that told me to listen, but again my brain told me to run as fast as I could. I felt Matt put his hand on my shoulder, "You don't have to listen to him Trish, fight it."

"No Trish. Don't its going to take effect sooner or later, let's make it sooner rather than later." Jeff smirked at me.

I heard Matt growl, I felt Matt wrap his fingers around my upper arm and pull me behind him, "You aren't her boss." Matt growled in Jeff's face.

Jeff just smirked at Matt, "No, I'm not, but she is mine."

"No she's not."

"I claimed her, she is under my influence. She's-" He pointed to me, and I gulped, "_mine_." He pointed to himself, giving Matt a glare.

"What do you want?" Matt snapped.

Jeff smirked at Matt, "To talk." He turned around and walked over to the couch, he plopped himself on the couch. He looked directly at me and patted the space next to him. I took a step then hesitated.

"No." I said sternly.

Jeff sat forward, "Yes." He was trying to compel me. I realized he never gave me my bracelet back.

I pointed to my anklet, "Vervain."

Jeff looked down and eyed the anklet, "When did you put that on?" He looked back up at me.

"I-" I hesitated I was about to tell him I always had it, but I stopped myself, "Just recently when I lost my bracelet."

Jeff sat back, "Okay-" He looked at Matt, "So, brother-"

Matt held up his hand, "Just say what you need to say and get out!"

Jeff put his hands up, "Woah, calm down. Actually-" Jeff stood up, "I want something. I need your guys help-" Matt rose an eyebrow, "To kill Chad." Jeff crossed his arms, "He's becoming somewhat of a nuisance, and I want him gone, but here's the deal. Once we kill him, I'll leave town knowing that's probably what you want."

Matt looked down, "It's not exactly what I want-" Matt sighed, and looked back up, "But counting you want to kill me."

Jeff narrowed his eyebrows, "Matt-" He chuckled, "You're my brother. I don't like you, but killing you wouldn't serve my greater agenda, and I don't think daddy dearest would have enjoyed that."

"Well counting you killed dad-" My jaw dropped, "I don't think he'll care."

Jeff put his head down, "That was an accident." He hissed.

"An accident you caused."

Jeff looked up, and within a blink of an eye had Matt by his collar and slammed him against the wall, I gasped. Jeff looked like he was about to kill Matt, then blinked a couple of times. He sighed and put Matt down, "I need to speak with you-" Jeff looked at me, "Alone." Then he looked back at Matt.

Matt sighed, "What?"

"Alone." Jeff repeated, "_Now_."

Matt gave Jeff a confused look then nodded. Matt looked at Amy, and gave her a knowing look. Then looked at Jeff and nodded toward the stairs.

I walked over to Amy, she gave me a weird look, "Trish you've always had tha-" I cut her off, then tapped my ear indicating that Jeff could hear us.

I mouthed to her _'I'll tell you later'_

She nodded.

I looked at Shannon who was sitting on the couch, "When did you figure out about Jeff and Matt?"

Shannon's head popped up, "Huh?" He shook his head and chuckled, "Oh um, I met Matt like 5 years ago and well I sorta figured it out for myself." He shrugged, "Then I started figuring out how to hunt vampires and I'm pretty good at it, but I would never hurt Matt or Jeff unless I needed to."

I nodded, "Cool, I guess."

Shannon chuckled, "Kinda-" He shrugged, "Has it's pros and cons."

I nodded then we heard a crash, Shannon grabbed a stake gun that shoots wooden stakes. Jeff came walking down with no Matt, "W-where's Matt." Amy demanded. How could she do that? Not be afraid of him? Or at least... I don't know.

"Upstairs" Jeff answered plainly. Amy glared at him, Jeff rose his hands up, "He's fine I swear calm down Red."

Amy narrowed her eyebrows, "What did you just call me?"

Jeff's face went blank then he moved sightly to the side, "If you want to go upstairs and check on Matt-" He gestured her to go upstairs, completely ignoring her question. He hasn't called Amy Red for a long time, "Be my guest."

Amy looked at Jeff, then the stairs. She turned toward me and smiled sympathetically, then she looked at Shannon giving him a knowing look. Amy started to walk to the stairs she pushed past Jeff and walked upstairs.

Jeff looked at me and smirked, "And you-" He pointed toward Shannon then looked at him, "Shot me with a wooden bullet yesterday."

Shannon sighed, "I did it to save Trish-" Shannon made a face, "Nothing personal." He said with a shrug.

"Actually personal-" Jeff slowly started to walk up to Shannon, who pointed his gun at him, "Oh, still have the gun. Okay shoot me. Shoot the man you said was your '_best friend_'"

Shannon gave Jeff a doubtful look, but kept his ground.

"Oh so strong." Jeff said sarcastically. I saw Jeff give me a sideways glance with a smirk plastered on his face. Within a blink of an eye Jeff was behind Shannon, Jeff pushed Shannon to the side making Shannon hit his head and knock out, "Pathetic man." Jeff spat. Jeff's head shot toward me, I backed up, "We don't have anytime before Matt and Amy come back down, so-" He started to walk to me, I backed up away from him at the same pace he was walking, then Jeff was gone and I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I felt Jeff grab my arms from behind, "You're coming with me." He whispered into my ear, I gulped and whimpered as he pushed me to the door. Jeff pushed me to his car, and opened the passenger seat, he gestured me to get in. I stood still, "Get in the car, Trish."

"No." I crossed my arms.

Jeff rolled his eyes and pushed me into the car making me gasp, he got in the other side and turned the car on locking the doors, "I wouldn't try to get out, remember I'm a vampire I can run a hell of a lot faster than you." He put the car in drive and drove off.

My stomach did little nervous flips, where exactly was he taking me and why? "Jeff-"

"_Yes_?" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"W-where are you t-taking me?"

"You'll find out, in the mean time-" He turned on the radio. And Nickelback's song How You Remind Me came on. Jeff smiled slightly and turned the radio up more, he started to hum slightly then sing, "Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. Tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling, nd this is how you remind me-" He looked at me, "C'mon Trish. Sing!" I looked away, and he slapped my thigh making me gasp, "This is how you remind me, of what I really am. This is how you remind me, of what I really am-" His hand started to slide up, and I moved it away, which he smirked to, "It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story, this time I'm mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking, and I've been wrong, i've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle these five words in my head scream, "are we having fun yet?"" He leaned closer to me, still keeping his eyes on the road, "yeah, yeah, yeah-" He looked at me, "no, no-" He looked back at the road, "yeah, yeah, yeah-" He looked back at me, making me slightly giggle, wait why did I giggle? "no, no. It's not like you didn't know that-" He looked at me again, "I said I love you and I swear I still do, and it must have been so bad. Cause living with me must have damn near killed you-" He looked away from me again, "And this is how, you remind me, of what I really am. This is how, you remind me, of what I really am. It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking, and I've been wrong, i've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle, these five words in my head, scream "are we having fun yet?" yet, yet, yet, no, no. Yet, yet, yet, no, no. Yet, yet, yet, no, no. Yet, yet, yet, no, no. Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing, and this is how you remind me. This is how you remind me. This is how you remind me. Of what i really am. This is how you remind me, of what i really am. It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking, and I've been wrong, i've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle, these five words in my head, scream "are we having fun yet?" yet, yet. Are we having fun yet. Are we having fun yet. Are we having fun yet." The song ended, and Jeff continued to stare at the road, I still didn't know where we were going, but we were going really fast.

I looked at the speedometer and it said, 121 mph. Holy shit, "Jeff, slow down."

"It's not like I can die. _Again_." Point taken, but I can!

"I can." I counteracted

"Touché-" Jeff looked at me with a smirk, "and we can't have that so-" And before I could protest he bit into his wrist and shoved his blood down my throat, I coughed, and tried to spit the blood out but Jeff kept his hand there until I swallowed, Jeff pulled away, "Problem solved."

I wiped my mouth, and stared at Jeff in shock, "What the fuck Jeff!"

"Woah, language. A mother shouldn't talk like that."

"I don't give a shit Hardy! What the hell is wrong with you? I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Calm down." He sounded annoyed, "You wont. Not unless we get into a crash and you die. Then you will."

I stared at him in shock, he looked at me and rolled his eyes. I saw him reach for something in the back he pulled out a large bottle.

"Is that vodka?" I asked in disbelief

Jeff took a big chug of it, almost taking in like half of the bottle, and then smirked, "Yep." He handed it to me, "Want some?-" He looked at me, "Calms the nerves." He looked back at the road.

I smirked and grabbed the bottle. I rolled down the window and threw the bottle out I waited for a crash and rolled the window up, I looked over and saw Jeff staring at me.

He made a face, "Oh, that's going to cost you Trish-" He looked at me, "Big time." He wiggled his eyebrows and looked at the road again which was starting to look like a blur.

I scoffed, "Right." He smacked my thigh again, I tried to move his hand again but he kept it there, "Jeff, stop."

"No, I think what you're trying to say is 'Don't stop' preferably followed by a moan." He wiggled his eyebrows again.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop." I said sternly

"Still not the words I'm looking for."

"I'm not saying that for your own amusement."

"Not mine-" He looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows again.

I scoffed and crossed my arms, "You have issues."

"Nope. Just want that to come out of your mouth."

I rolled my eyes, we were still driving extremely fast, and I didn't like it. I was getting slightly scared as well, especially with Jeff's blood in my system. That's always going to cause a problem.

...To be Continued...


End file.
